Pokemon: Buizel's gift
by Moonstruck-Mist
Summary: Zach Hitachi was just driving to school one day, when two Pokémon interrupt his morning drive. The Floatzel he helps save ends up having a gift/curse. Zach, now a Buizel, must find his way through world along with his friend, Rosa, and find a way to turn back human.
1. Chapter 1

I find full most days to be quite unfortunate for me. Being born on a day of the eclipse, everything bad always seems to find me for some reason. Fellow student pulls a prank on a teacher? Blame's on me. Car breaks down during a road trip? My fault I guess. Everything traces to me in some way or another, but some days are just odd. Especially today.

On this day, I was driving to school alone. On some days, I would drive mom to her work just for a bit of conversation, but I was alone today. I knew it wasn't safe for me to go into a daze while driving, but it was just too peaceful. I guess I need to get some friends who can keep me distracted and awake. Before I knew it, I saw lights headed directly at me. I was still in my lane, so it was somebody else who headed at me.

Quickly, I noticed that they weren't hesitant, and that they continued to drive at me. As quickly as I could, I swerved away from them and my car slid to the forest because no ditches were positioned near here. All I heard was a loud crunch and then I was lying on the ground several feet away from my car which had slammed into a tree. When I turned back to the road, I noticed the lights had disappeared and were nowhere in sight. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even seen a car or truck headed at me. That made me feel as though I was going crazy.

Slowly, I looked around and coughed harshly before I tried to stand back up again. When I could finally stand back up, which took a while as my entire body felt as if it was on fire, I saw an Alakazam throwing the car I had driven deep into the woods. The Alakazam pooled like it was probably wild, but it looked so much more different though. His spoon was a vibrant red and eyes were glowing green with a sign of pure evil and hatred.

"Why did you do that?" I shouted at him. "I can't get to school now because of you! You better have a good explanation for this chaotic behavior!"

 _"Where is that puny runt?" He snarled raising the spoon and starting to bring ur down. "You're in my way, fool! Prepare to die!"_

"Stop!" Somebody cried out about halfway through the swing which caused Alakazam to get distracted.

An orange blur came from the woods and slammed into Alakazam. I don't know what happened next, but all I could see were blurs of yellow and orange slamming into each other. After what felt was only a few seconds, Alakazam collapsed to the ground covered in a few scars before it growled and Teleported away. The orange blur stopped moving and a Floatzel was now visible covered in scars all along his body. He was growling before he fell to his knees and coughed harshly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I ran over to him. "Are you hurting anywhere? Any injuries I should be worried about?"

"I'll be fine," He laughed. "That Alakazam was nothing compared to what I've been put through as a pup. Just a few cuts and bruises, but I'll be fi-"

Floatzel flinched back and his sentence was cut off as he whimpered and collapsed to the ground. Panicking slightly, I pulled my phone out and quickly called Nurse Joy. Ever since Pokémon had started coming to the city, Nurse Joy had been sending out emergency vehicles for severe injuries. That was, if a wild Pokémon was found before a trainer could catch them and steal them from their families. I personally hate that and it made me feel more than disgusted with humans.

"Nurse Joy," The nurse replied as she picked the phone. "What's the emergency?"

"I have a severely injured Floatzel!" I said hurriedly with a slight bit of panic in my voice. "I found him after a sincere battle with an Alakazam! He needs immediate attention! I'm afraid he might be dying or something else. All I know is he's covered in bruises and scars!"

"Understood," She replied. "Tell us where you are and we'll send an ambulance immediately. And thank you for calling us as soon as you could. This will help a lot with his survival and recovery."

I told them my directions and sat next to Floatzel. He had blacked out during the call and was breathing fairly heavily. After a few minutes, the ambulance finally arrived and took Floatzel away. Since my car had been totaled, I was unable to get to school, but I could reach home in almost an hour. I started my walk after calling a towing company to grab it. I guess I'd have to get a new car tomorrow then.

After a brisk, and very boring, walk to home, I called the school in sick and walked to the backyard to a garage. Here, I kept a second vehicle just in case I ever needed. While it was completely finished, I still hadn't fixed the braking system or steering system, but I had the entire day for that. During my work period, my mother called me. It took a short while, but I wiped off a bit of grease and oil. Darn truck had a breakout of the stuff.

"Hey," She said softly. "I got a call from your school that you didn't get there. Did something happen to you? Should I be worried about what you're doing?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "My car got wrecked by an Alakazam and I had to help an injured Floatzel. I couldn't make it to school and had to come home. I'm working on the truck right now since my car is completely totaled. And please don't worry about me. I promise I'm being a good boy for you."

"I understand," She sighed. "I'll talk to you when I get home. And you better be being a good boy or I'll be sure you get punished severely for it. I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah," I chuckled softly as I put my phone down and ended the call. "I'll see you tonight if I live that long."

After that, I got back to work on the truck. Several disgusting hour later, I finished the truck's braking and steering and checked it by driving through the ranch a bit. I had finally fixed the entirety of the truck and could use it while my car got fixed. After that, I still had a bit of time on my hand, so I headed to the town and to the hospital. The entire time, my mind had been on Floatzel, who they were, why they were there, and what had happened between the two Pokémon.

When I arrived, the first thing I saw was a group of people and news anchors walking around the entrance. Curious, I walked over to them and pushed my way through. It wasn't really hard considering how awestruck the people were. Man, humans really were easily impressed these days I guess.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to a random guy with my hands in my pocket.

"An Alakazam got into hospital!" A news anchor said excitedly. "People are trying to get inside to see it! And they're even saying it's the most exciting thing they've seen since Team Rocket was finally caught fifteen years ago!"

"Did it happen to have glowing green eyes and a red spoon?" I asked with a slight bit of worry on my face.

"It did," He smiled. "That's why people want it. It looks like such a rare specimen! And they'd love to at least try and catch it, but the hospital say no."

"Oh no," I whispered not having heard the second part.. "That's the same Alakazam who…"

I rushed into the hospital, past all the trainers, and into the reception area. I rushed up to one of the receptionists with slight panic in my voice with balled up fists.

"I need to see the Floatzel who was sent here earlier today," I gasped with a slight panic to my voice showing only worry and fear. "It's an emergency!"

"All right then," She said nervously as she looked over me like I was some sort of maniac. "I need your name and address, then you can go and see this Floatzel."

"First, my name is Zach Hitachi," I said. "Second, I'm not giving my address because that's just creepy. Who knows what you'd do with that?"

"Understood," She said slyly. "He should be in D-Hall. Third door on the left. And please be respectful. He was recently put to sleep and he really needs his rest if he wants to heal."

I rushed away nodding and down to the hall she had mentioned. I could feel this strange energy radiating from it and quickly rushed down the hall. Soon, I met the door of Floatzel's room and slammed the door open. Standing over Floatzel was that same strange Alakazam. He noticed me immediately and turned away from Floatzel.

 _"So you dare to come save this poor creature?" He laughed. "I'll just kill you first then. And I had even warned you to stay away too!"_

A large torrent of water began to charge from the tip of his finger and he pointed it at me. I knew I would have no chance to dodge and braced myself for the hit. Before I had expected it, the torrent of water slammed into my chest and into the wall. After the attack was done, I slid to the ground.

 _"You humans are really pathetic," He scoffed. "Just let yourself die and let it be painless. I promise I won't hurt you too badly though. Maybe just a back break or heart attack or something. Something where you'll live for a few seconds before dying."_

"No," I groaned. "I won't let you hurt Floatzel. Especially not if you want to kill him! And I swear will use everything in my power to beat you! I will not let you hurt Floatzel!"

 _"Kill?" Alakazam laughed. "All I want to do is catch the little thing. Gah! Looks like my time is up though. You got off the hook this time."_

With that said, Alakazam suddenly teleported away just as a loud bell began to ring and I was left alone with Floatzel. Although he was still unconscious, he was still pained. I sat next to him worriedly and watched his breathing carefully. It was normal, but stressed. Had he heard the squabble between me and Alakazam?

"You don't have to worry about me," He coughed which surprised me as I thought he was unconscious. "As I told you before, I've been through worse. You know, you remind me of a friend I once had. His name was Blue. He was such a friendly Buizel."

"I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering about you," I began. "You don't seem to mind being so close to me. Yet, I'm a plain human. I know Pokémon like yourself dislike being anywhere near us."

"You're special," He said. "Your... energy... is like my friends. I think that's why I trust you so much. I'm not even sure if it's the energy. You just give off that vibe everyone wants."

I nodded and sat next to him closing my eyes softly. Before I knew it, we had both dozed off. What felt like only a minute was actually a few hours, and when I was woken up by the nurse later, Floatzel looked so much better. He was stretching his muscles smiling slightly like he should have been.

"Visiting hours are over," The nurse said softly as she held my shoulder. "It's time that you leave. You can come back tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll come back when I next can. I promise I'll try and visit you, Floatzel. Bye for now my dear friend."

"Yeah. Come back when you can for me, kid," Floatzel chuckled lightly. "I promised to wait for a while."

I nodded to Floatzel softly and we smiled to each other. It was more like a nod of understanding and trust than anything really. I chuckled and left the room; silently making my way through the now silent Pokémon center. That was actually very surprising. Panic must have calmed down then.

As I left, a powerful presence appeared and disappeared so suddenly, it sent a chill up my spine. The air flowing like a raging river as I stepped outside. I quickly shook it off and got into my truck with a sigh. On my way back home, I noticed the power flowing through the air again. The sudden change caused the chill again.

When I got home, I found mother sitting on the couch holding her hands together softly. She seemed like she was either scared or panicked. I knew it was my fault, so I decided best to take the punishment she had in plan for them.

"Hey mother," I sighed softly getting ready for my lecture. "I'm sorry, but I'm home now. I really am."

"Zach!" She cried. "Where the hell did you go? I thought you said you'd be here when I arrived!"

"I just went to the hospital to check on someone," I said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"Don't leave without telling me first! You understand?" His mother asked as she sat there. "Just warn me when you need to do something."

"Yes ma'am," I sighed. "I need to get to bed. Still have school tomorrow. Even if things happening, school's definitely more than important."

"I almost forgot about that I guess," She said. "See you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams!~"

I sighed and nodded as I headed up the stairs and into my bed. I guess that some days seem like a literal hell, while others are quite fun. Today was a literal hell for me. Soon after, my thoughts ended, I fell into bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Blue… wake up please," Somebody said. "Open your eyes!"

"Five more minutes," I groaned. "I just need another five minutes."

"Come on, Blue! You promised we'd play a game today! Remember last night?" The voice asked with a slight whimper.

"Fine," I groaned. "Give me a minute to get ready. I'm just so tired that I can't do this now."

"I'll be waiting near the plains," They said. "Don't take too long or else mom and dad might bite you playfully."

After a few crunches, I spun onto my back and sat up. I was somewhere in a forest near a bright lake. That voice as well. It had called me Blue hadn't it? Confused, I grabbed my head and saw my… paw? I almost went to panic, but my nerves just wouldn't let me. It was covered in orange fur and a blue fin sprouted from the back. Around my neck was a yellow flotation sac that inflated when I wanted it to. And I had two tails. Both were orange up until the tip. Where a vivid blonde would be, it was an abyssal black.

I pulled myself onto my feet. While walking like this was a little odd, it was mostly like walking as a human. I could use my tails to balance my new body. While I knew it was only just a dream, that just made it so much realer.

I started walking through the forest and soon entered a large clearing. In the center, a small Riolu stood facing the sky. I walked out into the clearing and Riolu noticed me immediately.

"You actually kept your promise this time!" He laughed. "Come on! Catch me if you can!"

He rushed into the forest and I quickly followed after. While Riolu were naturally quicker than Buizel, they were also fairly quick on land and water. When I next saw Riolu, he was standing next to a Lucario and Floatzel. Riolu slowed to a walk and froze. The Lucario and Floatzel both turned to me.

"You feel remorse for something you didn't do," Floatzel said. "I respect that. Your aura is so similar to mine, I guess you would be mistaken for my son."

"I want you to have a gift," Lucario said. "It can't be returned, and it can't be given away. Take care of yourself with it though."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You can't just drop something like this on me!"

"We can," Floatzel laughed. "Now just sit still. It won't take long."

Floatzel began to glow and he began to shift into a bright light. He rushed directly at me and flew right into me. Energy flowed through me and I fell to the ground. My breaths became quick and short as something else begun to burn its way into my heart and brain. Before long, I had blacked out. Tomorrow is another day.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, my body was sore all over. I tried repeatedly to move, but my body was just so sore. When I was finally able to get up, the clock started ringing for 7:30. I shut the alarm off, prepared for school, quickly took a shower, and threw on some random clothing. A black shirt and blue jeans. Not the most appropriate clothing for the spring, but comfy nonetheless. By the time mother was up and ready for her work, I was already out the door and on my way to school. While I knew it was early, I just wanted to get ready.

When I arrived, the entirety of the school was still empty. It wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't common either. When I entered, the school came alive and hundreds of students were in the halls. It was probably just me, but I swear that nobody was their two minutes ago. Shaking off my confusion, I headed away from the crowd. When I reached my locker, a sudden chill went up my spine and I spun around.

Since nobody stood behind me, I just figured it was somebody pulling a prank on me. After several minutes of preparing for class, the bell rang and everybody headed their separate directions. I was flowing with the crowd now and quickly reached my class. I had Chemistry first period, and we were in lab today.

Inside, I headed to the back where my friend, Rosa, usually sat. She was a nice child, but she did have a dark side. I sat down beside her and pulled several vials out before we began talking. She had soft, green eyes which matched her hair in almost every way since she dyed it. She wasn't exactly pale, but she wasn't tanned either. She definitely looked like she got enough sun, but didn't go out very often.

"Mornin' Zach!" She cheered. "I noticed you didn't come by yesterday. Something exciting crop up? Or was it the Miltank acting up again?"

"I wish," I smiled. "Instead, I got caught in-between a battle between this strange Alakazam and Floatzel. Floatzel ended up getting hurt and I had to call for him to get to the hospital. After that, I had to head back home because my car was totaled."

"Sounds very exciting," She said sarcastically. "I had to work with Jonathan yesterday."

"Ouch," I coughed lightly. "That prick really doesn't deserve to be here. Speaking of that guy, here he comes now."

A red haired student of around sixteen approached us. The putrid smell of alcohol filled my nose and I gagged. Somehow, he had snuck in a bit of beer and had gotten partially drunk. I spun away from him as he stepped over to us. His breath like a ticked off Skuntank. Before I could move away from him, he reached over and grabbed the scruff/collar of my shirt. The teacher somehow hadn't noticed him attacking us. Well, more like harassing... again.

"Heya punk. Who's going to help you this time?" He smiled. "Nobody dares to challenge me here, so just make this easy on yourself, and give me your project."

"Do you really think that I'm going to give you something you don't deserve?" I scoffed. "Hell no."

"I wasn't asking you punk!" He snarled. "I was demanding!"

He then threw me back onto the table and I slammed into the wall. All of a sudden, I felt energy surging through my body as I stood back up. I could feel my body beginning to change, and it wasn't fun either. My nose elongated to a black point were I could easily see it. 2 blue fins sprouted from the back of both my fists and two twin tails ripped through the back of my pants. The flotation sack formed around my throat like a thick river.

The last thing to come was the fur. It was slow, but it burnt like a river of lava. The only audible sound was a whimper as it finished. I fell back down to the ground with blurry vision. The only thing I could see overall was a soft glow like the one that surrounded Floatzel in my dream.

When I looked back up at Jonathan, I felt almost miniscule next to him now. He was probably almost three times my size now. Everyone in the class were finally noticing the attack on me and were gaping in shock at me.

"What the hell!" He shouted falling back. "I… I just pushed the twerp back and he transforms into a Buizel?! How in the world is that even possible?!"

"Quiet!" The teacher, , shouted just now noticing what was going on between us. "What happened?"

Everyone looked at me, but when I tried to speak, all I could hear was a sharp "Bui." I wuickly covered my mouth and choked lightly on my own breath.

"I… think Zach just turned into a Buizel," Rosa snickered as if she found it hilarious.

The rest of the class also snickered and nodded mutely. It took a minute for the shock to wear off from Mrs. Demetz, but she eventually regained control over herself.

"Mr. Hitachi," She said softly. "Please come with me. We need to go to the office and talk about this... Whatever this is. You're in charge until I get back, Rosa."

Since I was too "nice" to argue against an adult, I followed her silently into the hall. Since I was only 2' 4" now, if not taller, the entire school seemed so much larger. Before transforming, I had been around 5' 3" which was still small for my age.

The first place I was led was just outside the principal's office. Even if Principal Elisa wasn't naturally busy, she still had meetings to attend. I guess I would just be here for awhile. Mrs. Demetz pushed me into a chair and I had to shift myself to a position that wasn't uncomfortable, and didn't crush my tail. Unfortunately, the only position I could get was to put my tails together and curl them on my lap.

"I need to get back to class," Mrs. Demetz said with a light smile. "Stay here and don't cause trouble. I can't help any if you get in trouble here."

"Yes ma'am," I said as I gently tapped my tail on my lap and hummed a random song.

To her, it would just sound like I had said my name. She acknowledged what I had meant and left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. As soon as she was gone from my sight, I stood from the chair and checked what was rest of my pants were still whole except for the hole that my tails fit through. Because of my new size as well, my shirt and pants were both about as baggy as a… I really don't even know how to explain it.

After around thirteen minutes of waiting, my phone began vibrating and I pulled it out. I was getting spam messages from one of my other friends, Liam. How the hell he was texting me during class time was a mystery nobody would be able to solve. Except him that was.

"Hey man. I heard something happened during science class. Rosa told me about it," Liam texted quickly.

Since I didn't have fingers anymore, it took quite a bit more effort to reply back. And trust me when I say it was hard to do. You try typing on a small screen with medium paws and not messing up.

"Yeah. I somehow turned into a Buizel after Jonathan pushed me to the floor. Guy's probably shaken up by the sudden change," I replied soon after. "I wonder what it looked like to him."

After what felt like an hour of waiting, he sent back a link to something and I clicked it. It brought me to a video that was untitled, and it showed me during the class when I was transforming. From the other end, it looked a lot more painful than it had felt. The transformation was something out of a horror movie. My bones snapping and reshaping before going back into place as I shrunk and the fur, which had been at the end, felt like lava, but it looked worse than lightning striking a human and leaving their charred remains to be found hours later.

After it finished, I put my phone up and tried to keep my mind off the video. If anything, I really would have thrown up. After another few minutes of waiting, the school's bells began to ring and students began to walk through the halls. I saw a few get a glimpse at me and I could hear most of them talking.

"I can't believe it's true," Somebody coughed out lowly. "Somebody actually did transform into a Buizel. It looks so strange though."

Several of them had their phones out and pointed at me. I looked away embarrassed and attempted to ignore their gazes. By the time the next bell had rung, almost, If I counted right, 56 students had either taken videos or pictures of me. There sure was a lot about a Pokémon you can see every day.

The principal's door then opened slowly and students quickly began rushing away. Principal Elisa was quite the blonde. She was the daughter of Gym Leader Elesa from the Unova region, and if it wasn't for the darkness of her blonde hair, they would've looked exactly the same.

"Come in, Mr. Hitachi," She began. "Sorry you had to wait so long. I was busy with some papers and files about some new transfers."

"I-it's okay," I chuckled nervously. "I wasn't really that bored I guess."

I quickly shut my mouth because I knew she wouldn't understand me. Following her in, I was led to a chair that I could finally sit comfortably in. Ms. Elisa sat across from me with her arms folded and a smile on her face.

"Worried that I can't understand you?" She asked. "I should've told you, but I was also granted a gift. The gift to understand the tongue of Pokémon."

"If that was true, you would understand what I want to say," I asked. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I do, but that's between us," She smiled before the door knocked lightly. "Looks like we have a visitor, so don't say anything."

The door slowly opened and the school nurse walked in. I didn't know her name, but I would take a guess she would probably be Rosa's mother. I mean, the two looked the exact same. She looked at me first and studied me. Her gaze then wandered to Ms. Elisa and she nodded.

"Mr. Hitachi," The nurse began. "My name is Nurse Hilda. I'll just need a quick sample of your blood if you don't mind."

I shook my head and held out my paw, but she stepped away from me. I was sure that she had misunderstood me. Sometimes, the nurse can get quite nervous with students she hasn't talked to in a while. And it's been three months since we last saw each other. At least I think it has. I'm not really sure anymore.

"I think he means that he doesn't mind," Elisa said. "We still don't have a way for communicating with him properly, do we'll have to go off his motions and gestures."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hilda said. "Okay Zach. This might sting a bit, but I promise it won't hurt or damage you in any way, shape, or form."

I don't really mind needles, but when somebody tells me either not to worry, or it will sting only a little bit, I get quite nervous. It wasn't long, and by the time I had felt the sting, she was already out the room with my blood. So weird how she does things quickly and tries to get away as quick as possible.

"Lunch won't be served for a while," Elisa said suddenly which nearly caused me to fly from my chair. "I'll go get some for you when it's ready. Just sit in the office until I send you back to class. I'll need to notify your mother about this… problem. If Nurse Hilda comes back before me, just send her to the cafeteria. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay," I said lightly. "Talk to you when you get back!"

As soon as she left, I pulled myself up and walked out the door to the office. Thankfully, the halls were completely empty except for Rosa. She was talking to the nurse, and it looked fairly important. I stayed out of it even though I was curious.

After a few minutes of heated shouting and some very profane words, Rosa stormed off and Hilda started walking away. Before long, she returned with several papers and a confused look. She tried to enter the office, but I stopped her before she could.

"I didn't notice you there, Zach," She laughed with a slight smile of worry. "My eyesight isn't getting any better. It might be time to see my ophthalmologist soon. Anyways, I got the results for the blood test, but I think you won't want to see these. They're quite… odd."

I nodded and pointed in the direction where Rosa had stormed off. While I was curious, I didn't want to ask Rosa herself. It would be rude of me to ask my friend... probably. I'm not really sure.

"If you're wondering what happened to Rosa, she's just a bit upset," Hilda explained. "You've been away from class for a while and she's beginning to worry. I told her that you were fine and that she shouldn't fret, but you know her. She can be really stubborn."

'I do understand a bit,' I said to myself. 'When she worries, she shuts everything else out until she knows if something is better than she fears.'

"I hope you don't mind, but where did Ms. Elisa go?" Hilda whispered in question. "I have to show her these as soon as I can.

I pointed in the opposite direction of where Rosa had stormed. Nurse Hilda looked at me with a brief moment of understanding before leaving. As she did, I caught a quick glimpse at the sheet she had been holding. All I saw were a few bars and two strands of DNA printed on it before she tucked it away. I got the feeling she's trying to hide some from me.

Over the next course of the hour, I just sat boredly waiting for either of them to return. Eventually, I just became too bored and left the office since I thought neither of them would come back. The first place I wanted to head was class, but I knew something would seem odd if I just showed up as a Buizel to class suddenly. I saw some movement from the corner of my eye and saw a group of five humans, each with a Pokeball in hand walking past the doors.

They were probably part of the Trainer Project that allowed students to get an early start to their adventure. Of course, there was still an education to fall back on if it didn't work out. Being the curious thing I was, I followed them silently out the door and around the school. By the time I had popped around the corner, several bursts of energy had already been fired.

Two of the trainers, both girls, were in a heated battle between a Typhlosion and Houndoom. A dust storm started kickking up from the meeting attacks and blocked my vision from the rest of the battle. While I could still hear the orders given, they were muffled by all the dust that blocked their sound waves. It really was odd, but that's just how I saw it. Not like I really knew anyways.

After a few short minutes, the dust finally cleared and Houndoom was lying unconscious next to its trainer. She recalled it back and nodded to the Typhlosion's trainer. The next two, both boys, took the field this time. They both sent out and Aggron and Tyranitar. The sudden weight caused an earthquake and I fell from the corner of the building. The trainers immediately saw me, but they made no move to even catch me. Odd since trainers usually sprung to catch something as soon as they saw it.

"Is that a Buizel?" The Houndoom trainer snickered. "What's one doing so far from the reserve? And why's he wearing human clothing?"

"Do you have a trainer little guy?" The Typhlosion trainer asked. "And if so, where are they?"

I shook my head and pointed to the school then themselves. I wasn't sure if the motion got across, but I was very sure it hadn't.

"Anybody got a psychic type?" Aggron's trainer asked. "If so, you better use it so we don't have to play guess the motion with Buizel."

Nobody sent out any psychic Pokemon and looked at me with a confused look. I couldn't speak human, but maybe I could use something to spell it out? I looked down into the dirt and I realized that I could use it as a sheet of paper and my paw as the pen. It was odd spelling things out when you're less than a foot from the thing you're writing on, but I eventually did it.

"My name is Zach Hitachi. I was recently turned into a Buizel and I haven't found a way to communicate yet," I wrote softly in the dirt before looking to them.

They all looked at me as if I was an idiot and started snickering. I was slightly confused and pouted lightly as I looked over them all.

"A Buizel posing as a human?" The ref, also a male, laughed. "Does he think we would really fall for that? That's perhaps the most childish thing ever done!"

"If I did, do you think I would still be writing?" I wrote. "Listen, I know you are trainers are probably the only humans I can trust for now. Have you heard of anything like this happening before?"

"Well… I have heard about humans with Pokemon-like attributes, but a fully transformed one?" The Typhlosion's trainer said cautiously. "Never heard of it. Even if it has happened, the government would want to keep it hidden from the public eye. I'm Lyra by the way."

"I'm Malva!" Houndoom's trainer said. "Future member of the Kalos Elite Four! And... It's not like I've heard of something like this before. I'm not really too up-to-date on many things."

"I'm Steven!" Aggron's trainer said. "I'm gonna be the Champion of Hoenn. And just like them, I'm really just as confused."

"My name's Randy," Tyranitar's trainer said. "I'm gonna be a Pokemon master! The best no one will ever be or has been!"

"Keep dreaming," The ref whispered. "Name's Gene by the way. Official ref of the Pokemon Trainer Program. I'm your go-to guy for training and battling tips."

"It's nice to meet you," I wrote. "This is getting a bit tiring for me. Can we do a bit of training instead? I want to get used to this body as soon as possible."

"Of course!" Lyra smiled. "But what moves do a Buizel learn? I'm not exactly sure since not many actually are caught fighting here. All I see are the peaceful ones by the reserves,"

"I know they can learn Ice punch and Sonic boom," I wrote. "I don't really do that much research though. As I said before, I was just a normal human before this."

"Well, I've done a bit of research into them, and I know for a fact they can learn Aqua jet, Water pulse, and Aqua tail, but Buizel is more adapt at using special attacks," Randy pointed out.

"What about Ice beam or Hydro pump?" Steven suggested. "Those two attacks are fairly powerful and Ice beam can cover his grass type weakness."

"I don't research water types," Malva admitted. "Being a fire user is what suits me the most, so I'm pretty much irrelevant here."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," I wrote out. "I'm up for my first battle. Who's in?"

"I'll go first," Lyra smiled. "I'm sure Typhlosion would like to battle a water type. Especially since we had our butts kicked by Misty."

I nodded and stood from the ground with a slight grin on my face. I knew I didn't really stand a chance, but I was up for anything just to get used to this.

"Let our battle commence!"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood across from Lyra and groaned as she sent out her Typhlosion. From where I was now, It looked so much larger than when I was by the building. The air around it even began to wave from the intense heat it was giving off. I could already feel myself getting burnt, but I stood strong and ready for the battle to begin.

"Ever since we were beat by Misty in Kanto, we've been training so hard that even water types can't get anywhere near us without getting burnt," Lyra explained smirking. "Alright, Typhlosion! Let's begin this with Sunny day! Make sure he can't use any water attacks!"

I growled lightly as Typhlosion began charging up a red orb and then shot it up into the air. While it went nowhere near the sun, the orb burst and the heat around us intensified. The heat began to blur my vision and Lyra began to send Typhlosion her next command.

"Alright Typhlosion!" Lyra shouted. "Use Flamethrower to heat up the field! Don't let him slow down!"

I watched as the much larger Pokémon reared its head back, but I couldn't let it happen. I knew that I'd lose if I didn't, so I did the first thing I thought of.

"I won't allow such a ridiculous strategy!" I shouted as I pulled my fist back and swiftly rushed at the Volcano Pokémon.

Before Typhlosion could use his next attack, I rushed up to him and slammed my fist into him. Just before I made contact, a coating of ice covered it and it froze Typhlosion in his tracks. A layer of ice surrounded the lower part of the Volcano Pokémon. He tried to melt it, but his attempt was, surprisingly, a failure!

"That's impossible!" Lyra shouted. "Ice shouldn't be very effective on fire types! He must be cheating. Alright Typhlosion! Wrap this up with Solarbeam!"

A large orb began to form in his mouth and I prepared another Ice punch. While I lnew I would be unable to stop it, I knew could at least weaken it enough to survive. Just before Typhlosion could launch his attack, Gene stepped onto the field; his hand raised in a sign of... I really have no idea what it was.

"Battle stop!" Gene shouted looking around. "Something unnatural is going on here."

Typhlosion's attack stopped and we all looked at Gene. His hands were on his hips and something was spiraling around our field now. It looked almost like it was formed by psychic energy, but could I really have been?

"It's an inverted battle field!" Lyra pointed out. "That's why Ice punch did so much damage. Something but be wanting to let the Buizel to cheat.

"But what could've started it?" Randy asked looking around confused. "Nobody but a very powerful psychic Pokemon can cause it. And even then, it would be with some great difficulty.

Everybody looked at me and I shook my head. Gene looked at me skeptically before returning to his usual position. The spiraling mist faded away and Typhlosion set itself back on the field.

"Battle resume!" Gen shouted as he raised his arm, and Lyra made her next command.

"Typhlosion! Start this battle back up with Eruption!" Lyra shouted smirking softly.

"Even though it's not at max health, I can't get hit by that much power," I whispered. "I don't really have a choice but to take such a hit. Unless…"

A spiral of water began forming around my feet as Eruption was launched. Before it could make contact, I jumped and surrounded myself in the water before moving out of the way and launching myself up into the air. I hear a loud explosion and sighed knowing I had dodged the attack.

"How?" Malva asked shocked. "He moved way too fast to even be seen!"

I realized she was right. The Eruption had been less than a foot from my face and had just hit the ground where I had been standing only a second before.

"That's impossible," Gene mumbled. "Maybe if he could think before acting, he could use his attacks to speed his way around the field and tire out his opponents."

"Stop giving him ideas!" Steven shouted. "It isn't fair for Lyra!"

"I don't really care," I snarled before I landed. "I'm just here for a bit of fun. And maybe a bit of teaching."

I began to run at Typhlosion before Lyra could give her next order. I felt the water surround me again, but I focused it into my tail and slammed it into Typhlosion's face. He was quickly sent reeling back and fell to the ground barely conscious. Surprisingly, the two attacks were enough to take it down.

"Battle over!" Gene shouted loudly. "Typhlosion has taken heavy damage and is unable to battle! Buizel wins the match!"

"I won?" I smiled. "Alright! I actually won my first match!"

"I can't believe we lost to a Buizel," Lyra groaned as she returned her Typhlosion. "And a barely trained one at that."

"Neither can I," Malva laughed. "Looks like I'm next. Alright. Lets do this, Chandelure."

Over the next few hours, I kept on battling with the trainers and their Pokemon. After a few close calls, and almost getting knocked unconscious twice, I finally beat Steven's Aggron, and finished the battling overall. I was wiped out from the nonstop battling and was glad to finally take a break.

"That sure was a good run!" Randy laughed. "I can't believe you beat us all though. And those attacks and stats that you had were incredible! Ice punch, Aqua tail, Aqua jet, and Brick break! It's a good move-set, but something seems off about it."

Yeah," Steven agreed. "All of your attacks are close ranged and require a lot of time to prepare, except your Aqua jet of course. Maybe we can teach you a new attack. Preferably Sonic boom or Brine."

"What about a status move?" Malva asked. "Maybe we can teach you Rain dance or Double team?"

"Maybe later," I wrote in the dirt. "But I'm hungry first. I haven't had something to eat in quite a while. How about we break for lunch?"

"I'm in," Lyra smiled. "I'm starving for a good meal or two."

"So am I," Steven smiled. "Let's head inside and get ourselves a big ol' lunch."

Everyone rushed ahead of me to the school and I was left in the battlefield. I sighed as I also stepped from the field. Before I could enter the school however. The world began spinning and everything started fading in and out.

 _"Don't think I'm going to let you go so easily, Blue," A familiar voice laughed. "I won't let you get away again. Not after you humiliated me last time."_

A familiar figure formed in front of me and sent me flying back using its Psychic attack. The force of the attack was so powerful, it had knocked a large crater into the floor of the battlefield. The Alakazam who started this whole mess had just teleported to me and attacked me... again! What was with this guy and him wanting to attack me?!

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to meet again," I snarled at him. "How did you find me here anyways? Last time we met, you almost killed me with that Hydro pump of yours."

 _"How would you... that human," Alakazam realized. "You aren't Blue are you? You're that human who keeps interfering with my work! You look so pathetic in Blue's body."_

"And I'm sure you know exactly what Blue looks like don't you?" I asked. "Tell me. Why do you want to kill Floatzel and Blue so much?"

 _"That's my business," Alakazam snarled. "I'll just finish you here and now then. It's the end of the road for you human."_

"Just call me Zach," I smiled. "And besides, I don't think you'll win as easily as you think."

Alakazam moved first with a Psycho cut attack. Since I was half the field away, I easily dodged it with no problem. Swiftly, I rushed at Alakazam. Before he could register I had even moved from my spot on the field, I had hit him with an Ice punch and sent him reeling back with an Aqua tail.

 _"How are you so fast?"_ Alakazam groaned. _"It makes no sense for such a weak creature to be able to move so swiftly."_

"A lot of luck and training," I smiled. "Now. Can we please continue this battle? Or are you going to run away again?"

 _"I can't defeat you unless I have a strategy against your power," Alakazam growled. "I won't let you go so easily though. I'll make sure you are never left alone, human. Goodbye for now. Expect a gift sometime soon."_

Alakazam made a quick escape using Teleport before I had a chance to make a step. I sat right where I had been left for a minute before stepping off the field. A swift movement caught my attention and I saw Principal Elisa and Nurse Hilda sitting in the stands with papers and the lunch I was probably going to be given. I smiled nervously as they approached.

"Congratulations on your first successful battle," Elisa smiled. "You had a really low chance of even hitting such a powerful creature and yet you still beat him a one-hit battle."

"More like two-hit," I wrote in the dirt. "Have you found a way for me to communicate yet? Writing what I want to say to humans using the dirt is quite tiring."

"Unfortunately, we haven't," Hilda sighed. "But don't worry! The PCA is currently working on a device for you. If what these results say isn't lying, it should be ready by Friday."

"About those result you got," Elisa began. "Mind showing them to us? I've been waiting a while for them."

"Of course!" Hilda said embarrassed. "The results are quite odd and I really don't want you to panic Zach. Just stay calm for us please."

I nodded before she pulled a sheet of paper from her jacket. Three strands of DNA were visible on the sheet. Two of the DNA were completely different, but the third one, which was in the middle, had a strange connection. It looked like both of the strands had fused together.

"This first one right here is your human DNA before you transformed," Hilda explained. "This second one right here is a natural Buizel from the wild exactly like the one you were related to. This third one is your current DNA. A perfect blend between human and Buizel. That's what's so odd about it. Your DNA shouldn't be so perfectly synchronized."

"Before we go onto the fact that his DNA is so perfectly synced, what do you mean by 'related to'?" Elisa asked. "Is Zach related to a Buizel? Or are you just saying that to play with out minds?"

"His is indeed related to one, and it's a very special Buizel actually," Hilda corrected. "I'm sure that all of our students know the legend of the legendary Pokémon Trainer Blue Oak?"

I nodded before Elisa could reply, and 'barked'. It was basically a requirement to know about the guy yo even pass through the elementary grade here. I wasn't really sure why though. It just was, and nobody complained.

"Well, Blue was such a legendary trainer, only rivaled by Silver, Gold, and Red themselves, that, after he died, he was given another life by the lord Arceus himself," Hilda said. "That form was a Buizel and he kept his name. You are the great-great grandson of the only know Pokemon to actually have been human once. That's why your DNA was so willing to accept the change."

"What about my tails?" I wrote. "My tails are tipped with black instead of the usual tan color."

"That's why we're so scared for you," Elisa said. "While the human part of your DNA can prevent you from being captured by the usual Pokeball, your strange coloration might make you a prime target for poachers. We all know that poachers prefer nets and cages and those are not fun to try to escape from.

I let out a dramatic sigh before chuckling at the fact. If anyone wanted to catch me, they would have to keep up. I knew the dangers of being a Pokemon having lived around them for most of my life. Even if my life would be dangerous in this form, I wouldn't let somebody catch me.

"It's nothing to laugh about!" Elisa snapped. "If you get into the wrong hands, then we could have a major crisis on our hands!"

"I won't laugh about it," I wrote quickly. "I know how dangerous this life can be, and I know a lot about this world. Can I have my lunch please? I'm starving."

"Not until you tell us why you left the office," Hilda smiled. "Elisa told you to stay inside and yet you still disobey her."

"What can I say? I'm just a teen with no regard for the rules," I wrote quickly. "Also, you two were taking forever.

Elisa made a quick movement that I could easily follow. I knew she wanted me to look, but I get easily distracted by most quick or sluggish movements.

"Still as gullible as you were when I first met you," Elisa smiled. "Eat up. You'll be heading back to class when you're finished."

"I almost forgot," I wrote slowly. "Have you alerted my family about what happened?"

Hilda looked at me guiltily, but Elisa stood up and handed me the tray before speaking.

"I informed your sister earlier about what happened and she said she would drive by after school to pick you up. I have yet to inform your mother about this," Elisa said softly.

I nodded before looking down at what I was given. It was mainly tomatoes and olives, but there was a bit of ham on the side. Elisa gave me a pat on the back before leaving. Hilda followed her soon after and left me to my meal. After a few minutes of eating, I finished, threw the tray away, and headed back inside.

Before long, I had been sent back to my classes along with Rosa. I didn't mind the weird looks anymore, but they did send shivers up my spine. Eventually, I started to have to use my phone to communicate with others. Well… I only communicated with Rosa. I ignored everybody else as best as I could. Right now, we were in a Social class. There was literally nothing social about this class either. We were just expected to talk with everyone, but it was usually deathly silent in here.

"You don't have to use your phone right now," Rosa laughed as I pulled it out once again. "The only time you really need it is when we want to have an actual conversation. If you were paying attention, We're just going to be doing a simple personality test."

"I can't write with these paws," I typed. "Unlike most other Pokemon with paws, Buizel have adapted to use theirs as a helpful weapon and for steering under the water. We may grab things, but it isn't very common apart from food and... things."

"I forgot you've got the knowledge about yourself now," Rosa laughed. "How do you know all of this?"

"Looked it up," I wrote. "I'm not going into this life blind you know?"

"I understand," She smiled. "Something is happening though. I just can't shake the feeling. What happened to cause this? And who else will it happen to?"

Before I could respond, a slight whimper got caught in her throat before she slid to the ground. The sudden movement startled me and I fell back off of the chair I was in. Before I could move, a large force of energy began to flow around me and Rosa.

The energy began increasing in force until a bright glow began to surround Rosa. I was sent flying as a wave of power forced itself away from her and into the crowd of students who had noticed it. The sound of bones snapping and changing began to fill my ears. Before anybody could say anything, the light faded and a Sylveon was lying where Rosa had been once before.

It took a few seconds for me to register, but I realized that Rosa had just turned into a Sylveon. She was unconscious, though, and would probably be unaware of her transformation until she woke up. Several of the students backed away from her, but other did what some had done to me. They took some pictures and videos before the teacher even realized what happened.

When he finally did notice, he just sighed and called the office. They sent two assistants to bring us to the office for the remainder of the day. While we were on our way to the office, Rosa began stirring from her sleep and she was set on the ground. For a few minutes, she kept shaking herself and trying to stand on her feet, It was obvious that she wasn't fully awake yet, so I helped her stand to her full height of what would be 3 feet and 3 inches.

While she was larger than me, I was standing only a little taller than her because I had to carry her as best as I could. Being bipedal, it wasn't all that hard. When we reached the office, we were told to stay put and not leave unless something happened. While we were waiting, Nurse Hilda came by and did the same thing as she had done with me. After an hour or so, Rosa finally woke up.

"Goodness gracious," She began with a whimper. "What happened?"

"Glad to see you finally awake," I laughed. "And as to what happened, I'll let a mirror tell you."

"Great to see you're finally awake," Ms. Elisa laughed as she exited her office. "I was waiting until you were awake to finally address our… issues."

"Issues?" Rosa asked curiously. "What issues?"

"As I said before, I'll let a mirror answer that," I laughed. "Just kidding though. You transformed into a Sylveon."

"W-wait!" She cried out. "What?"

"Well, we were in class and-"

"You two aren't the only ones," Elisa interrupted. "Liam just so happens to have also transformed. It's an odd thing really. You three, some of the closest friends I have seen in years, all transformed within three hours. However, he quickly disappeared moments after we saw him."

"Screw it!" I cried out. "Logic ain't gonna get us anywhere from here on!"

"Please watch your tongue," Elisa said. "Even though humans can't understand what you say properly, some of them still can, and they'll even misinterpret it and get you screwed over."

"Yes ma'am," I whimpered. "What about Rosa? I know Ms. Hilda won't want to accept her daughter as a Pokemon and she doesn't really like Pokemon in her house overall."

"My mother?" Rosa asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Nothing at all," Elisa fast-talked. "Your mother just doesn't want to care for Pokemon due to some incidents in her childhood. Until we can find a way to persuade her otherwise, you might have to stay with Zach at his home."

I heard Rosa take a quick gulp before she jumped from her chair. I didn't know what she was thinking at first, but it hit me soon after.

"You want to do some training?" I asked. "It might get you used to your body."

"Thanks Zach, but I just want to be alone for now," Rosa said. "I want to get used to this alone. Like you did."

"I had help though," I admitted. "I didn't get used to battling in this body just by teaching myself. I had help from some trainers. from the Trainer Program."

Rosa was quiet for a few minutes before she finally left the office. I knew Elisa wanted me to go after her and prevent her from doing something stupid, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed. Instead, I would just follow after her and keep her safe from anybody who made an attempt to attack her.

"Just go after her," Elisa smiled. "I know you want to keep her safe, so just do that. She doesn't have to know. I'll tell your sister to come as soon as she can to pick you up."

"Thanks," I replied. "Please don't kill me."

I silently slinked out of the school and followed Rosa around to the battlefield. Even though I knew I could sneak closer, I didn't want to be seen by anything. Rosa quickly turned onto the battlefield and began to do what I had at first.

She was quite sluggish in her new body, but she had quite a lot of endurance, and her attacks moved as fast as I physically could without Aqua jet. For the next ten minutes, she had practiced with Moonblast, Recover, Energy ball, and Swift. While it was a good move-set, she had a completely ranged arsenal. I did have a completely physical move-set, but I could easily train myself to other attacks. Now that I think of it, while we were waiting, I might have looked up a new move.

While she was training, I noticed a few humans standing around the treeline. Rosa was so absorbed in her training, she didn't notice as the male send out an Arbok. It slinked forward slight and got ready to strike. I got into a pouncing position and waited.

"Arbok!" He shouted. "Use Poison tail!"

"Charbok!" It replied before we both pounced at the same time.

I knew Rosa wouldn't see the attack in time to dodge, so I made the counter on it. My tail became surrounded in water and I met Arbok only a foot from Rosa. The explosion caused by our two attacks meeting sent us all flying across the field. I was back on my feet immediately and the human returned his Arbok.

The boy pulled out another Pokeball and so did the others. They all sent out a poison Pokemon each. Weezing, Toxapex, and Nidorina. I smiled at the way they sent out their Pokemon. They may have looked strong, but they had no chance to beat me with my speed.

"You want to capture Rosa?" I laughed. "Too bad. She's not going anywhere."

"What do you think you're doing here?" She snapped before standing. "I told you not to follow me."

"Use Poison gas!" All the trainers shouted out at once.

Before Rosa could make any statements, I pushed her off the field and away from the toxic gas. Instinctively, I threw my paw over my muzzle and stopped breathing. As long as they were still using poison gas, I would be unable to see where I was even going and might attack Rosa on accident.

"Come on out of the gas little Buizel." Somebody laughed. "We just want to capture you for our client. And that Sylveon would make a great addition."

"Heh," I laughed. "Of course poachers are gonna come after us. Doesn't matter. I can't let them win."

Before I could allow them to see me, I shot through the air with Aqua jet and landed behind them. As long as I was behind them, their Pokemon couldn't attack without injuring their own trainers.

"Do you really think we'd let ourselves be fooled by that kind of strategy?" The male asked. "Thunder!"

I didn't see it, but a large bolt of lightning flew at me from behind and sent me across the field. I don't know how he knew what I was planning, but it must have happened to him before if he was prepared. I stood back up, but I was forced to the ground as one of the poachers threw a net around me. Metal balls clinked to the floor keeping the net from moving. The fact they were able to even throw it surprised me.

"Don't think we don't know who you are?" The man smiled. "Celestia. Go grab the Sylveon. Our job here is done."

"Hey!" Somebody screamed. "Leave those two alone!"

I looked over and smiled slightly when she rushed across the ground at us. That somebody had thrown a Pokeball and a faithful and powerful Blaziken stood beside her. My sister had actually come!

"Alpha!" I cried out. "Thank Arceus you found us!"

My sister, Alpha, was a blonde haired girl that looked identical to Rosa, but was still in my family tree, with a passion for battling. She had a blazing fire in her eyes as she watched the poachers grab me and Rosa.

"What do you want girl?" Celestia snarled. "We're busy here."

"You are going to let those two go now!" She snapped. "My brother and his friend have been looking for them all day!"

"Yeah right," The man laughed. "Listen. My name is X, leader of Team SolarFlare. I recommend you get out of here before we have to take you out."

"I wouldn't count on such a weak tactic," Alpha smiled. "Besides, those nets are only made out of cotton right? I'm sure that Buizel you have can just cut through it."

"I wouldn't count on it," X said. "The net has an electrical shock built in to counter any type of water attack. If he dares to attack, he might just end up on the barbecue list."

"Only water attacks huh?" Alpha smiled. "Did you know that Buizel can learn more than just those? Do it!"

I nodded as I realized her plan. I turned my body before throwing my frozen fist into the net. It quickly became its own cage of ice. I broke the 'cage' easily with Brick break and rushed over to Alpha's side.

"Go get Rosa," She whispered. "I'll hold him off."

I nodded before running across the field to where Celestia was. I moved too fast for her to register, but I made no attempt to forcibly get Rosa.

"Afraid I'll hurt your girlfriend, Zach?" She cackled. "I just recommend you surrender yourself, and she doesn't get hurt."

"You really are an old fool," I chuckled. "Remember to never threaten me with another's life. Because I know a lot more than you think I do."

I threw my body at her and forced her to let go of Rosa with an Aqua jet attack. By the time she was back on her feet, Rosa had already run to to the school. She snarled before she resumed her earlier pose. I saw a white S and F on her shirt which, most likely, stood for SolarFlare.

"You really are a brat," She snarled. "I'll be glad to finally be rid of those like you."

She pulled a Pokeball from her pocket and sent out the Pokemon inside. Towering over me was a teal Sceptile. The shiny Pokemon had a strange look on its face though. A strong, purple aura was surrounding it and it made me sick. The Pokemon attacked using leaf blade and, in one hit, sent me across the field to Alpha.

"Get to the car, Zach," She shouted. "I can only keep him distracted for so long."

A large Hyper beam soared past her head and I saw why she was shouting. A strange Pokémon was flying around the field attacking her Mightyena. The pokemon looked corroded and glitchy. Its body was shaped like a key card slot, and it kept glitching around the place.

"I have no idea what it is, but it's already taken out everyone I have!" She shouted. "Just get away from here!"

I shook my head before standing in front of her. Mightyena came from across the field and landed next to me. Alpha returned him to her Pokeball and stared at me. She nodded knowing my plan, and I walked onto the field myself.

"Do you ever learn?" X asked. "I kicked your butt less than ten minutes ago, and now you want to face my Missingno? Prepare to die you little fool."

Missingno rocketed at me, but I slid out of the way easily. I jumped into air with a blue orb in my hands and threw it upward. Just like with sunny day, the orb exploded and clouds began to cover the sky. A downfall began and my vision began to clear. I could see everyone clearly, but they couldn't see me.

"Missingno!" X shouted. "Show him what a glitch like you can do!"

The world around us began to spin, and the rain began to soften up. It didn't stop, but it was slowed down dramatically.

"This is Missingno's special ability," X bragged. "Any and all weather attacks will be nullified before the user has a chance to use it. Now! Use Thunder!"

"Not this time!" I screamed.

Before Missingno had time to react, I had already sped across the field and grabbed what I could and threw it into the ground. While I wasn't a fighting type, I could still use a normal attack. I slammed my paws into Missingno as hard and fast as I could, but it just 'stood' back up. It was beginning to break though. The coding around it was breaking apart like glass.

"Missingno, return for now," X groaned. "Everybody! Retreat for now! Our mission here was a failure!"

"Understood!" Celeste and the grunt said.

X dropped something on the ground and smoke suddenly filled the field and the poachers made a quick escape before we could do anything. The smoke eventually cleared out and I was left standing with Alpha.

"That sure was dramatic," Alpha sighed. "I think we should head home before anymore of them return and attack us."

I nodded in agreement, but I didn't move from my spot. I felt my energy fading and collapsed to the ground. I fell unconscious soon after.

?'s POV

"The mission was a failure sir."

"... I don't care. They are at least aware of us correct?"

"Y-yes sir! But the Buizel. His power was stronger than we had thought. To defeat Missingno in such a short time…"

"I know. Send in the other one. The Zoroark. At least we were able to capture him before they found him."

"Understood. Which mission should we send him under?"

"BAB. It's the only one that will work. Any other approach will end in their deaths."

"Understood, sir. I will prepare for his departure sir."

"... You better so that. Don't fail your mission… Liam."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rosa's POV_

As the dust finally cleared from the battlefield, the goons had disappeared and Zach was lying on the ground unconscious. Alpha sighed as she walked over and tried to shake him awake. He didn't respond, and so she just picked him up and carried him over.

"Come on," She sighed. "We should probably get home. You two need some serious rest after that little experience."

I nodded and followed behind her. Her shoes clicked against the ground in a very familiar rhythm. I think Zach might've sang the same rhythm a few times when we first met. I knew the song was special to him, and now I could see why.

"Zach pushes himself way too hard," Alpha said softly. "When he does, he can be unresponsive for hours at a time. All we have to do is wait and see if he wakes up. He should be fine if he wakes up within 5 hours."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked.

She looked at me oddly and I looked at the ground. I forgot she couldn't understand Pokémon. I sighed as she pulled me into her car. A black Chevy malibu. It wasn't much, but it was a lot neater than she liked to admit.

"Sorry about the mess," She said. "It's been awhile since I last had to pick somebody up. Three years ago was the last time I believe."

She sighed as she put Zach on the back seat. I jumped in next to him and Alpha went to start her car. Before she did, she looked back at me.

"Don't get any ideas back there," She said jokingly. "Just because you two may be very close friends, Zach still doesn't need to think _that_ way. He tries to keep his nose clean, and you shouldn't ruin that."

I nodded before settling down with him. It wasn't because I thought the way Alpha thought I did, but because we trusted each other more than our own families. I wrapped my ribbons around him carefully and pulled us closer together. From where I was, Zach felt like he had one of the highest recorded fevers ever known. It was common when he was embarrassed though, and the heat was mainly from the battle speeding his pulse to more than what he could handle as a human.

"It's kind of funny how our world comes around," Alpha said oddly. "Rosa and Zach are the exact names of the first hybrid humans know to the world, You two are exactly like them in every way. Looks, size, you name it."

Alpha didn't say anything after that and continued the drive. On the way, we passed by several newly built farms and several species of Pokemon. All-in-all, we had an interesting, but very quiet, drive. As we pulled into the dirt driveway of their house, Alpha and Zach's mother rushed out of the house and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom," Alpha sighed as she gently hugged her mother back. "Think you can help? Zach did the thing again."

"Cursed boy," She cried softly holding her daughter close. "He pushes himself too hard when protecting you."

"He wasn't just protecting me," Alpha giggled. "This is Rosa. His… girlfriend."

"Am not!" I chirped rather embarrassed by the sudden assumption.

"Relax," Zach's mother chuckled. "I know how he works, so I think I can understand if he likes you that much. Come on in then. Dinner should be done shortly."

"You can't invite somebody in without telling them your name," Alpha chuckled.

"Of course," Zach's mother chuckled. "You can just call me Jen. Now hurry. Let's head inside."

I hopped out of the car and Alpha grabbed Zach. We headed into the house and Alpha disappeared up the stairs for a few minutes while Jen went into the kitchen and brought out some pots and pans. I sat down on one of the couches. Even if they did live so far from the city, they could sure make do with what they had.

"Zach used his own hands to make those himself," Jen said. "It's not really a wonder of why he likes you now. You're so soft and open, and he feels the same way now. I really must be thanking you for what you did. You opened his heart, and made him something he wasn't born to be."

I looked at her and saw a smile on her face. In the short minute that I hadn't been looking, she had completely changed. Her blonde hair had been messy at first, but it looked like it had been brushed and washed, and she was even wearing an apron. It was a wonder what she could do in less than a minute.

"Go get some rest," She said softly. "You'll need it for later. We'll be doing some training later today after Zach wakes up. I'll come and get you for dinner."

I nodded before jumping off the couch. The floor beneath me cold as stone and ice. I slid over to the stairs where Alpha had disappeared. I jumped up them with ease, and reached the top shortly afterward. The hall to Zach's room was completely emptied and his door was wide open. As soon as I walked in, I was picked up off the floor and placed onto Zach's bed.

Alpha placed me right next to Zach, who was lying on his back. Alpha swept over to his bookshelf and started messing with his books. She pulled out a large red one after a few minutes. She swept through the book and stopped on one of the pages.

"I forgot why I loved him so much," She whispered. "He wrote literally everything about himself in his diary. Even when he was just a young child."

I caught a quick glimpse of the book and saw a few pictures of two children and some Miltank. I chuckled as I saw the young male sitting with the Miltank. I recognized them as Zach and Alpha when Zach was only three and Alpha was nearly eight years old.

"He never drank from the bottle," She chuckled softly. "Always from the Miltank. Such a sweet attitude that ended with him getting attacked."

She shut the book before sitting on the edge of the bed. She was smiling softly and started to pet between my ears with a grin

"You need to go to sleep," She hummed. "I'll see you later."

She picked herself up before walking from the room. She shut the door and locked it from the outside. I was locked in Zach's room with nothing to do. I looked over at Zach and saw him smiling. Smiling softly, I pulled Zach closer to me in a hug.

"I never would've thought that something so odd would happen to us," I whispered. "I guess this shows how the future can never be controlled."

I sighed before laying my head onto the bed. After a few minutes of restless twitching, I fell into a rushed sleep. When I opened my eyes next, I was on an island floating on air. I looked down at myself and saw my human body. I stood up and looked around. Behind me, a tree grew towards the never ending sky.

 _"Your imagination is a beautiful place isn't it?"_ A voice asked.

I spun around and met face-to-face with an exact mirror of myself. I fell to the ground and looked directly at myself.

 _"Sometimes, your instincts are what you should trust,"_ I/she laughed. _"I wonder how long it will take for me to kill you and take over your mind. But… I probably shouldn't. Killing the original means that I will die."_

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I asked.

 _"I don't want anything with you, because I am you,"_ I/she chuckled. _"I don't even think the conscious and subconscious should have met."_

Slowly, the tree, island, and my reflection began fading. Soon, I was left in eternal darkness. After what felt like a few seconds, I was rudely prodded in my side by something tough and cold. I opened my eyes and saw Zach, still asleep, prodding my side with his Ice punch. It wasn't really an attack, but it was still surprisingly cold. I sighed before pushing him away from me. I chuckled again before falling back to sleep.

Alpha's POV

I laughed as I closed the door to Zach's room. Those two could even fool me into thinking they were truly related. I quietly snuck down the stairs and over to the kitchen. Mother was busy holding pots and pans while mixing berries and eggs into the pots.

"You need some help?" I asked putting on an apron.

"I really would like some," She sighed. "Think you can go get some fresh milk from the Miltank? We seem to really be running short and I got a new supply only a day ago too."

"Of course," I said happily. "I'll even get a cup for Zach and Rosa. Let's see if they react the same way he used to."

I heard mom chuckle as I took off the apron and headed outside. The sun was beating down on us which was surprising. The temperature was a lot higher than it usually was. I sighed and shook me head as I grabbed a bucket from the fence and stepped up to one of the Miltank. All of them were female because we couldn't trust the bulls.

"Morning Craig," I smiled. "We need some milk for today. You got some left?"

"Mooo!" She obliged.

I smiled as I pulled some milk from her. She was one of the sweetest Miltank we had, and Zach's personal favorite. I even remember her caring for him when our mother was sick and I was too busy for him. Ever since, the two have been the best of bud's.

"Thanks for your help," I said happily. "I'll send Zach out when he wakes up. I'm sure he and his _girlfriend_ would love to have a talk with you."

"Moo!" She cried out. "Moo mooo."

"I can't understand you dear, but I think I understand," I chuckled. "See you later, Craig."

We waved to each other as I walked back to the house. I looked over to where the sun would set and saw the Tauros running across the plains. Behind them, a wide area of dirt and stones was visible. The battle area where I had began my adventure with my Mightyena, Sapphire. That just felt like so long ago. It probably was, but I didn't mind it.

I stepped back into the house and heard the slamming of pots into pans. I rushed into the kitchen and saw mom on the floor. I picked her up and placed the bucket onto the counter.

"Thanks," Mom sighed. "I guess that something similar between me and Zach. We spread ourselves way too thin."

"Yeah," I said nervously. "Anyways, I know I said I would help you, but I gotta get to a Pokemon center. Gotta heal up my team for later."

"Of course," Mom laughed. "Now get going. You might want to get home before dinner's ready this time. Those two up there are going to be starving when they wake up."

I nodded before leaving for the Pokemon center. I stepped into my car before driving off. I sighed as I remembered the last time I ever had to head to a Pokemon center. It was about five years ago when Zach was still interested in becoming a trainer. As I drove, a feeling of dread and confusion washed over me. I thought I heard a snapping sound resonate somewhere outside, but I shook it off as a white noise.

'Ever since Zach became a Buizel, things have become quite odd,' I thought quietly. 'First up was with Rosa. She didn't seem like the kind who was willing to accept change, but she did after talking to him. And then, there's the MissingNo. Why is is here in this world? What reasoning does it have for helping humans capture my brother and his friend.'

"It's too much to think about," I said aloud. "I wonder what point it has though. It seemed quite hesitant to fight Zach though. Could it be that it wanted his help or something?"

I shook my head as I laughed at myself. The fact that the two could have ever know each other was just as insane as saying I was a pure-blooded human. As I drove past the countryside, I looked out the window to the fields where the Tauros, Miltank, and other farm Pokemon roamed. After a few minutes, I finally pulled up to a large building; the Pokemon center. Unlike most normal ones, these were designed to look like human hospitals. The only difference was a large Pokeball that hung over the door.

I pulled out my team's Pokeballs as I entered and walked up to the nurse Joy who stood at the desk. She looked the exact same as all others, but her hair was dyed white at the tips. She smiled as she looked at me with a welcoming stare.

"Welcome to the Pokemon center," She said cheerfully. "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes please," I replied. "We got into quite the tussle a few hours ago."

"Of course," She said happily. "It will just take a few minutes. Feel free to take a tour if you want. I'll have Chansey come find you when your team is ready."

I nodded and left for the back of the building. Out back was a Pokemon sanctuary where several species of endangered Pokemon swam, flew, or roamed. A few of the Pokemon looked at me before running from me. They almost seemed scared of me for some reason.

I heard something snap a twig snap behind me and spun around to see a teenage trainer standing across from me. His hair stretched just below his shoulders where a blue band tied it at the end. His clothing was black with red stripes and his eyes were a bloody red.

"I finally found you," He chuckled. "Following you was easier than I thought. Maybe that's why he wanted me to come after you."

He turned his head to look around his surroundings. As soon as he was sure we were alone, he became surrounded in a black shadow before lifting his illusion. In front of me was a Zoroark with a bloody claw and a sly smile on his face.

"Hello Alpha," He said happily. "Happy to see me again."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. "It's me, Liam."

He used his illusion ability to transform into a teen with shaggy black hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans. He held out his hands remorsefully and moved towards me. I jumped back as he lifted the illusion and slashed at me with his claws. I saw him snarl as he was forced to step backwards.

"Who are you really?" I asked. "Because I know for sure that you aren't Liam."

"It is me," He chuckled. "It just isn't the same one you know. Now come on. You know exactly what I want."

"You're insane," I said sharply. "You aren't... what the hell are you even supposed to be?"

"Aww," He said happily. "Does little Alpha not remember the news from when she was driving here? Not that it's not expected. You never did pay attention ever since the Goldenrod incident."

I snarled at him as he stepped forward. He raised his claws and swept vertically. I raised my arm and felt his claws rip through my skin. I was sent flying back as he slammed his fist into my gut. I jumped to my feet before he slashed at me again. His claws tearing through my flesh as if I was a toy of cotton to a sharp knife.

"You sure are durable," He chuckled. "Its no wonder you were able to survive so long in this dark world."

I looked at him darkly before jumping back from his relentless attacks. He sighed as he wiped his bloody claws on his fur. As I saw him smirk as he prepared to lunge at me again, I braced myself for an impact, but it never came. I heard him burst into a fit of laughter and looked at 'Liam.'

"You still are the same girl I know," He chuckled. "Always attempting to survive even after she's died. It's very sad really. I now. I'll make a deal with you. You can tell me where Zach and that Sylveon are, and I'll let you and your mother live. It's a win-win really."

"You're insane to think I'd sell out my brother and his friend!" I snapped. "It will never happen!"

He smiled as he lunged at me. I didn't expect him to make another attempt as he pinned me down to the ground. I felt his claws tearing through my skin as he revealed his fangs. He turned his head to look around as the wind began to blow.

"I find it funny," He said happily. "I feel as if this has happened once before. Then again, everything we've done up to now has happened once before at least."

I groaned as he stood over me and swept his claws in for another attack. Before he made contact, a green shield erupted around me and sent 'Liam' flying away from me. As he landed on the floor, I noticed something tearing through me trying to kill him. I tried to hold it back, but I knew it was worthless. I wanted to hurt him so bad for almost tearing me apart.

"N-no," I groaned. "I… I can't hurt him. He hasn't done anything to…"

'But he attempted to murder you,' A voice said. 'Don't you want revenge?'

"You hearing voices in your head?" 'Liam' asked. "I probably should've told you that my claws are soaked in the DNA of a musyerios Pokémon. The first thing that met my claws, would become what I am. That voice is what you are going to be. Looks like you won't tell me where Zach is either way now. I'll leave you for now. Just don't interfere with my boss' work."

I groaned as pain swept through my body and collapsed to the ground. I felt myself losing consciousness from blood-loss and soon blacked out.

Liam's POV

I nodded my head as the girl name Alpha blacked out from my attacks. I stepped back from her barely living body as I watched her wounds heal themselves. I turned away as a bright light covered her body. I didn't care what happened next, so I left her there. By the time anybody saw me next, I was already leaving the city limits. I smiled as I saw the sun beginning to set.

The area around me began to shift as I was suddenly teleported in front of a large, metal building. It was unmarked and nothing seemed to be going on inside. Hesitantly, I stepped up to one of the doors and slammed my paw into the door. It slowly slid open and I quickly entered and shut the door behind me. I was in a large room filled with tons of machinery.

I sighed as a sudden light flashed through the room and quickly disappeared. The room around me soon became a large corridor full of doors and lights. The sudden change in lighting blinded me at first, but my eyes soon adjusted to it. I pulled open a door and entered into a greying hall. I immediately shut the door and began to wander down the hall.

"Home-demon-home," I sighed. "Such a waste of time going after her was. I didn't gain anything useful, but it wasn't purely useless. I at least got to tear something apart with my new claws. I might as well get to my room. I don't want to get yelled at here."

I quickly began to sprint down the hall using agility. The doors began to fly past and the hall took a sudden turn that I easily slipped into. I remember everything about this place except for how I ended up here. I was just in school and then, I was here. I sighed as hundreds of lights began to flash around me.

I landed in a room filled with hundreds of humans and Pokemon walking through. I looked around cautiously before stepping across the room to another hall. I sighed as a human with Charizard wings flew past me.

"Doing their wretched experiments again," I sighed. "Wasting beautiful Pokemon DNA on simple humans like us. I was surprised to even live after my own experience with it."

I rubbed my arm as sudden pain blared through it. The needles that had been forced into my skin were merciless and painful. I had already been a Zoroark from when I transformed at school, but nobody knew. When the needles were injected into my skin, I felt something tearing me up from the inside. I hated the pain so much that I had killed everybody in the room within seconds.

I sighed as I entered the hall before me. My hated flaring for what I wanted to forget. I wanted to erase my goal, which was to find and capture Zach. I know he's my friend, but I hate him so much. I don't know why, but I just do. I groaned in pain as I entered a door along the left side of the wall. Inside, lanterns lined the wall with a black flame.

I jumped onto a black couch and turned into my human form. I had always liked this form, but I didn't really care for it. It was just useful for hiding in public I guess. I sighed as the lanterns suddenly went out and closed my eyes.

"You failed your mission didn't you?" A voice echoed.

"Of course I did," I replied. "Girl was a lot harder to break than we thought. I didn't want to kill her either because she's the only one who knows where those two you want are. Of course, maybe someone else would know, but I think she's the only one."

"Darn it," The voice snarled. "You're lucky I just don't want to put my scientists back to work. Fine then. Take the month to search for those three again. I want them by the time our field workers have caught the legendary Regigigas. We need them for our plan. Their DNA is the only thing keeping us from achieving our goals."

"Understood sir," I replied boredly. "Although, I think we should give them some time to train and become stronger. It would just make the hunt even better when they can actually fight back."

"You're right about that," The voice sighed. "Alright. I'll give them a week of free training, but then you're going back after them. You can take that time off to try and gain their trust. You have two months, kid. Goodbye for now."

"Later boss," I sighed.

I groaned lightly and sighed as image after image of my past flew past my eyes. I remembered everything, but I wish I could decipher what was real from fake. My brain was torn between the two worlds that were deep in my head. One was more logical and most likely happened, but the other was more instinctual, and could have just as easily happened.

"I just wish I could see the truth," I sighed in human. "I wish I could believe one side, or another, but it's just so hard to choose. Then again, do I even have a choice? Do I even get a say in what happens to me or the people I'm after? I need to ask boss. I really hope I do."

I sighed and yawned tiredly before putting my hands under my head. Without another word, or thought, I fell into the blissfulness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha's POV

When I regained consciousness, I was being carried over somebody's shoulder. I tried to turn around to face my captor, but my body refused to move. I let out a sigh as I tried to move again, but again, my body still refused to move. I gave up any chance of running away when I caught a glimpse of a human trainer within my peripheral vision. He held two Pokeballs in his right hand, and held a Pokebelt in his other.

He quickly noticed I was awake and rushed in front of the Pokemon that was carrying me. I heard him mumble something and I was dropped to the ground. I was spun around by the male trainer and got a clear look of his face. His paled skin made him look like a ghost, and his torn clothes made him look like he had been here for years.

"Finally, you're awake," He sighed. "Good thing we're out here, I guess. Can you tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Alpha," I said drowsily. "Wh-who are you? Where the hell am I?"

"I don't have a name, so you can just call me John," He replied. "You are currently in the Forest of Dreams."

For the first time, I noticed we were shrouded in a thick fog. The fog was so thick, it made me feel as if I actually was in a dream-like state. I noticed John throw the Pokebelt , which I instantly recognized as mine, over to me and walk to his Pokemon, a Machamp and Raichu.

He whispered something in the Raichu's ear and it walked over to me. It touched the top of my forehead, pulled its paw away, then ran back to his trainer. I tried moving my hand, and my body reacted. I shakily stood to my feet before picking up my Pokeballs.

"You might want to get one of your Pokemon out just in case," He sighed. "Some of the Pokemon here will attack without warning. It's the safest place I know though. Just stay on edge and don't let your guard down."

He disappeared into the fog with his Raichu and Machamp right behind him. I went to follow him, but something told me to go in the opposite direction. I heard something shifting in the bushes behind me, and I instinctively pulled out one of my Pokeballs.

I sent out the Pokemon inside and Sapphire, my Mightyena, appeared next to me. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by about fifteen Pokemon. Several of them were only basic Pokemon that couldn't have been any older than a year.

"Why have you come into our territory, human?" One of them asked.

The one that spoke looked like a dog Pokemon, but I had never seen it before. It was mainly black, but it's left paw and a bit of its muzzle was green. It had a green leash that extended from it's neck. The Pokémon looked to Sapphire and I felt a sudden urge to strike at them.

"Kill her and take the Pokeballs," It ordered. "We can't have humans know of my existence."

Sapphire shook her head and stood in front of me. The other Pokemon looked at the black-green dog for orders, but it just laughed softly. Almost as if it had been planning this for a while.

"You dare to resist my orders?" It chuckled. "We'll just kill you both then."

"Is that really necessary, Zygarde?" One of the Pokémon, a Seviper asked. "She hasn't really done anything wrong, and she doesn't know where she isss. Isn't it obvious enough that she doesn't know what'sss going on?"

I slowly backed away, but I was pushed forward by another Pokémon. I landed in the middle of the circle and the Zygarde looked at me angrily. I could feel its anger as it radiated from its core. It put it's muzzle up to my face before growling. It wasn't a threatening gesture, but one of warning.

"You leave my territory and never come back," He growled. "If I find you near here ever again, I might as well kill you, and you better hope it's painless. Same for the Pokémon who remain loyal to you."

He snarled again before turning from me. He looked at all the other Pokémon and they all disappeared into the underbrush. I didn't move, but I didn't want to stay. If he did come back, I wouldn't be able to survive any of its attacks. That was the vibe I got from just his growl. And I'm sure he wasn't really trying to scare me.

I shakily stood to my feet and glared at the trees where Zygarde had disappeared. I so badly wanted to follow and capture him, but it would be impossible. He could possibly take out all of my Pokémon at once.

'I can't believe that thing has that much power,' I growled. 'It's almost as if he's a legendary Pokémon, but he cant be. Is he?'

Shaking off the thoughts, I turned around and ran into the forest as quick as I could. I wanted to find a way home, but what chance did I have in this world? This forest was about as blank and quiet as my school before it opened.

"There's no point in wandering around here blindly," I whispered. "If only I had brought Flygon with me. Then we could fly out of here with no problem."

I facepalmed as I remembered I had my Staraptor. I picked out one of my Pokeballs and sent out my Staraptor. Unlike most, his head feathers were blue and he shined before becoming dark again.

"You need something?" He asked. "Delivery? Battle?"

"I need you to find a way out of this forest," I said. "When you do, can you help me find my way out of here."

"Of course I can!" He cried out. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

He took of for the tree tops and disappeared through the leaves. I stayed where I was for a while, but I knew it would be dangerous. I began walking again, but I stayed on edge the entire time. After what felt like hours of walking, I sat against a tree. My head throbbed as I held Staraptor's Pokeball in my hand.

During my entire walk, I hadn't seen or met any Pokemon. This forest was about as dead and silent as a graveyard. I guess that was a good think since I hadn't met that Zygarde again. I shook m head and groaned as I leaned back. As soon as my back hit the tree, I fell asleep.

Zach's POV

When I woke up, I was facing the roof of my room. I didn't know, nor care, how long I had been out, but I was glad to finally be awake. Rays of sunlight shined in my eyes and forced me to roll onto my stomach. When I did, I fell onto the floor of my room crushed my tails beneath me. I didn't mind the pain, but it was mildly annoying.

I swore under my breath as a loud buzzing filled the air. The buzz turned into an alarm and I forced myself to my feet. An alarm set for seven in the morning was buzzing close to the corner of his room. I quickly walked over and pulled its plug. I mumbled under my breath as I plugged it back in and the radio turned on.

At first, it was nothing but static. I spun a dial on its side randomly and left the room quickly. I was glad I did it when I did, because a loud scream echoed through my room and almost busted my eardrums. I almost felt sorry for Rosa; who was still asleep at the time.

The scream quickly ended and a pissed off Sylveon exited the room. I let out a grin as she grabbed my throat with her ribbons. I inflated my flotation sac with ease and fell out of her grip. She snarled and punched my muzzle with her glowing paw.

"You are such a brat!" She screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry about getting you to wake up in the rudest way possible," I chuckled softly. "But you have to admit I got you good."

"Shut up," She mumbled. "Lucky for you, I don't want to end up destroying the house. We even have school to go to, and I want you to suffer with me."

I chuckled a bit and went to enter my room. Since the alarm was off, I wouldn't have a problem with entering. Before I left her, I stopped at the door.

"You might want to get cleaned up," I told her. "Even as Pokemon, we need to keep up our hygiene. Even Pokemon can get dirty."

"Fine," She sighed over-dramatically. "Maybe you can tell me where your restroom is though. I haven't been here in quite a few years."

I laughed nervously as I pointed to the left wall. It was barely visible, but a small crack could be seen in it. Using her ribbons, Rosa nervously pulled at the crack. A small door popped open and she jumped onto me. I fell back from her sudden jump and shoved her towards the door. This girl could be a wimp at times. I swear that she's a Wimpod in disguise.

"Go on and get yourself ready," I sighed. "While you're doing that, I'll get us something to snack on while we get to school. Based on the fact that we just woke up, I would say we have a hour or two before school starts."

Rosa let out a sigh as she snuck into the restroom. As soon as she was in, I slammed the door behind her and heard her swearing under her breath. It really was finny just how she reacted to a lot of everyday things.

"The one on the left is heat while the one on the right is cold!" I shouted. "Other than that, I think you should know how to work it! See you downstairs!"

I heard her mumble something, and I made a quick visit to my room. Using my tails, I pulled open one of the drawers on my oak dresser and pulled out two, black coats. They looked fresh and unused, and that was because they were. I always liked the cold, so I never wore anything other than shorts and a t-shirt unless it was snowing.

The two jackets were from when I was a child, but I never used them. I mean, I washed them, but I never wore them. I lifted them both with my paws and left the room. I put one of them next to the restroom door and quickly slipped my own on. It was a nice fit, and I was curious as to how Rosa was gonna fit in hers.

I slinked down the stairs and quickly went to the kitchen. All along the counters were pots and pans of berries and spices. While my mother was good with meats and various spices, she had never been able to get the hand in berries. That was something that I specialized in. I let out a sigh as I grabbed a few of the Oran, Pecha, and Cheri berries and put them into plastic bags. I could deal with the pots and pans when I got home.

While I waited for Rosa, I turned on the news and sat down. It wasn't anything important, but I was still curious about what was happening outside of my own world. The current news report was about some girl that went missing from Johto a few weeks back. After her disappearance, people began to frantically search for her. When no clue as to what happened came up, they supposedly quit looking.

After another few minutes, I saw Rosa come down the stairs holding the jacket with her ribbons. I thought she would at least try, but girls alway find a way to surprise me. She looked at me and scowled.

"You thought I was going to wear this?" She asked. "How sweet, but I don't want to wear something that can mess up my new fur. Why did you even wear yours?"

"Guess I still like to at least stay covered a bit," I shrugged. "Sure, we may be Pokemon now, but what if we turned back? I'm just being self-conscious."

Rosa let out a sigh as she threw the jacket over to me. I smiled a bit, but I didn't make it obvious.

"I should probably get ready," I sighed. "All of my stuff is in my locker at school, and you always leave your stuff in a locker. We shouldn't worry about that then, but what about transportation? It would take around three or so hours for us to walk there."

I heard Rosa slam her head into the wall. I was a bit surprised, but we did have that in common. That's what I usually do when I'm annoyed or embarrassed. It hurts, but it's definitely worth it as it usually calmed me down slightly.

"In case you forgot, we're Pokemon," She sighed. "We can just use our attacks and get there faster. You have Aqua jet, and I have Extreme speed."

"Since when did you know Extreme speed?" I asked. "I don't remember seeing you train with it yesterday."

"Well… I knew how to use it, but I didn't because I wanted my entire move-set to be special," She chuckled nervously. "You're full on physical, and we need somebody in the back, right?"

I nodded and stood from the couch. We had at least half an hour left before we had to get to school. She was right about one thing: as Pokemon, we could get there quicker than most vehicles could. I sighed as I pulled off my jacket and threw it onto the couch.

After a quick shower, I was ready and grabbed the two bags filled with berries, my jacket, and we left for school.

"First thing we need to set is that we shouldn't talk about any of this while another human is around," I told her. "Some humans are able to understand this language, but it seems quite rare. We also need need to dodge any reporters who are curious. That might be a problem though. We both stick out like sore thumbs."

"At least you have the jacket," She snapped back. "I couldn't fit into it, and even if I did, it would be very obvious since I am quadruped."

"If we hurried, we could probably speed past them before they even knew we were there," I suggested. "Most of them are quite oblivious to their surroundings if something interesting pops up as well."

She nodded and we began to charge our attacks. The more energy we stored, the longer we could keep up the attack. I jumped off the ground first as my body became encased in water, and Rosa followed soon after on the ground with the white energy trailing behind her.

I was high above her, but she had the advantage of friction. Any time we took a turn, she would get ahead due to her having a better grip on turning. During the entire run, we weren't spotted by anything other than a few wild Tauros. Pretty surprising since I'm a giant orb of water and she's a streak of silver.

After about five minutes of nonstop speeding across the ground/air, we finally reached school. Surprisingly, the school was only flowing with students and teachers. There were absolutely no news vans or unmarked cars. Since the word only got out yesterday, I was actually quite relieved.

I pulled my jacket over my head and stuck my tongue out at Rosa. It was a child-like thing to do, but her reaction was priceless. I saw her pout and she stormed off ahead. We still had a quarter an hour before the first bell rang, and half an hour before we were actually late to class.

I walked around the school and into the battlefield where I had begun training. The field was still a mess, but it was better than yesterday. Most of the earth had been upturned, and there were several caters in the ground.

'I can't believe it all started here,' I thought to myself. 'Every attack I use was first practiced here, and it's also where we met those SolarFlare thugs. Everything seems to happen here now.'

The battle had torn up more than just the field, as well. My head had been torn to pieces when I touched that Missingno. When I had blacked out, I heard nothing but terrible voices and a cry for help. It was sad enough for me to want to force myself awake, but I couldn't. My strength had been torn from my body and I was forced to listen about something dark and terrible. A project to turn humans into mindless gijinkas and Pokemon.

I spent so long looking at the torn earth and remembering the nightmare that I barely heard the bell. When I did, I quickly headed into the school and to my class. On my way, I grabbed my books from my locker. I headed to my Biology class first and met with Rosa in the back row.

"Took you long enough," She mumbled.

Ignoring her, I pulled out my books and then put them onto my desk. I almost hit the vials and beakers of water and weird chemicals. I barely noticed the teacher as they called roll call. When they skipped over Jonathan's name, I picked my head up confused.

"Probably should've told you this as soon as you sat down, but they sent Jonathan to a delinquent center after they caught him sneaking alcohol into his locker," Rosa whispered. "Surprised you didn't find out. Actually, I'm not. You've always been the clueless cutie."

I pouted lightly and chuckled. Sure, I really was clueless about most things in the world, but I wasn't cute in any way. Wanting to change the subject, I cleared my throat and sighed.

"I was remembering the first battles I had and looking at the battlefield where they all happened," I groaned. "When we get home, we should get some extra training. I don't want us to fall behind. We could get kidnapped, or even get caught. I'm not taking any risks."

"You take these games way too seriously," Rosa chuckled. "In case you forgot, we both have remnants of human DNA that prevents us from being captured by the standard, everyday Pokeball. Well, you do at least, so you just take a chill pill, and don't stress about this kind of stuff. Did you know stress causes the most physical, mental, and emotional pain in teens and adults?"

I looked at her and mumbled a few swear words. For the rest of class, I completely ignored the teacher and mess around with my water powers. After that class, I went to the gym for one of my least favorite classes: P.E. It wasn't that it bored me or that I was bad at it, but it was mainly due to the fact that we were the only Pokemon in it. There were usually two or three Pokemon in each class, but P.E was an exception because if how powerful most Pokémon were.

I was excused from getting into the gym clothes and sat in the bleachers until roll was called. After that, we were split into two teams and placed on opposite sides of the gym.

"Crud," I mumbled. "I forgot that we do dodge-ball every Thursday."

I mumbled a few swear words and stood on the line. As soon as the whistle blew, everybody moved. When I was human, I was sometimes in the front, but I wasn't that good of a dodger. Now, I had to only dodge since I couldn't catch or throw. Long story short, I got absolutely pummeled. I was targeted, and I couldn't do anything about it.

After school, I met with Rosa and we sped home. I was a bit surprised to see Alpha hadn't returned yet, and that mom was still at her work. I just shrugged and pulled Rosa out back. I pulled her over to a stone battlefield. Unlike Alpha's, this one wasn't special in any way.

"If we want to train, we better get started," I told her. "Sun sets at around six, and it's about four. We have two hours to ourselves, then we need to get something to eat. Now, let's begin."

Liam's POV

I stood by the trees under an illusion watching the Buizel and Sylveon train. If my boss was right, then these were the two I was after. Unfortunately, they were a bit too into their training, so I stayed away from them. I wanted to see what they could do, but I also had a job to do.

While they were absorbed in their training, I snuck past them and into their house. The only reason I wasn't worried was because I had been able to pull some strings and kept Zach's mother away on business. Also, I had been able to deal with Alpha and she wouldn't be back for a while. I actually hoped she'd be back within the week. Actually, I think I know where she is now... Maybe.

I snuck up to Zach's room and used my illusion to change into my human form. I walked over to his bookshelf and began to look through his books. I knew he hid something in it, but I didn't know which one. I softly pulled out out book after book quickly scanning their pages.

"Where is it you weasel?" I mumbled in human tongue. "I know you keep that strand of DNA hidden somewhere within this text. Just give it to me and I don't need to kill you."

I tore one of the books in rage, but I guess that was a good idea. In my rage, I had broke one of the supports and the bookshelf tilted. A small hole was barely visible. I ripped out a small note and began to read it.

'Surprised to know that I knew you would do this, Liam?' It read. 'Listen, I could sense that you were going to try and get the Mew DNA I had found, and so I made a little map and note for you to find it. The only problem is that the note is written in a nice code I found. Good luck!'

I flipped the note over and a series of letters and number written on it.

'ify ouv ego tte nto thi sik now tha tyo uwa ntt ofi ndt hec aps ule tha tih ida way idi dnt wan tyo uto fin dou tbu tih adt hec aps ule mov eda few wee ksa gof ort hes afe tyo fmy fam ily and you rsy ous hou ldk now ofm yty peo ofs afe tyb yno wwe llt hem api shi dde nin myl ock erb uto nly ica nge tto iti fyo uwa nti ttr yan dge tme tot ell you.'

I growled as I finished reading the note. Of course Zach would have to write his letters in a way that I couldn't read it. Unlike him, I had dyslexia and could barely read as it was. Now, he was toying with me and my brain.

I hid the note in my pocket and left the room. I slid out the back door to see the two were still deep in their training. Using my illusion, I snuck past them and into the forest. All I had to do now was decipher whatever he had written. I was just glad I had a month to do so.

I started walking through the woods and tried to decipher it. The words were written in groups of three, but it was harder to figure out than I would have first thought. I knew he got the technique from somewhere, but he never told me.

"This weasel really know how to get on my nerves," I mumbled. "Why couldn't he just make this easy and give me a straight letter?"

I put the letter back into my pocket and lifted my illusion. For some reason, my illusions were almost like an eternal pocket that I could store anything into. I stumbled blindly through the forest until I reached a small,wooden cabin. It was a basic cabin, but the boss had given it to me so that I could spy on Zach and his family. Although I really wanted a fair battle, I couldn't risk him getting ahead.

I slipped in through the wooden door and punched the wall. Zach had an unfair advantage because he had Rosa on his side. Being a dark-type, I had severe weakness to her. I used my illusion to bring the note back out, but I didn't attempt to read it. I was ticked, tired, and extremely agitated.

I threw the note on a wooden table and jumped onto a simple hammock. I looked at the roof and kept a few adult words to myself. I really didn't like how Zach could keep secrets without anybody noticing, but I would be able to break him once I found the DNA he hid away.

"Watch out, Zach," I snarled. "Team SolarFlare is after you next."

?'s POV

"Are we going to continue with the project?" A grunt asked.

"Of course we are!" I snapped back. "If we don't, then SolarFlare will be able to capture the Buizel and Sylveon and destroy us!"

"Of course, sir," The grunt bowed. "As a grunt of LunarShine, I must follow your orders. I will tell Mr. Elliptical about the continuation of our project. Thank you for your time."

I scoffed as the grunt ran from my room. As the door closed, the lights flared on and revealed the entire room. It was covered in black wallpaper with stars aligning the walls. My favorite was the constellation of Eridanus, the Celestial River. That one was further up to represent it's significance.

"I'm curious as to why Darius wants to stop Project Truth," I mumbled. "I told him that the only way to make me change my mind was for him to find a way to prevent SolarFlare from getting their hands on Regigigas."

I stood from my black throne and jumped to the ground. I spun to see the silver moon shining from behind the throne. The only thing that could mean was that another energy surge tore through the sky. This was the fifth time it had happened today, but this one was the brightest. I smirked as the glow slowly faded before erupting into light again.

"Whatever causes these energy surges sure is powerful," I laughed. "If they keep this up, we could eventually become the strongest team in the world."

The glow faded once more and I smiled. The energy that was surging through the air was enough to send a frozen chill down my spine. As I spun around again, the doors flew open and my scientist, Darius Elliptical, entered the room.

"What brings you to my room?" I asked. "Is it that I told the grunt to tell you to continue the project?"

"Of course not, Sir Lunar," He bowed. "It's just that our scales are sweeping off the charts and the dragon aura has burst! Whatever happened yesterday is finally catching up! The only bad news is that with the overflowing power, we can't continue the project."

"I can understand that," I mumbled. "Send Alakazam in and get rid of that Floatzel. After he arrived, the scale almost broke. Now, he's done something to break the scale and try to kill us. It's getting more powerful every hour! Now hurry up and do your job before I have Lunala kill you!"

"Yes, Lunar," Darius said as he exited. "I'll make sure that we take care of him and send him home. I'll get the Tearer ready for the procedure."

I smiled as the door slammed shut and looked up at the roof. The full moon was visible as it passed over a window in the center. I wanted to contain the Floatzel, but his aura wasn't pure enough for us to use. It was pink with a mix of red and silver which made it very unstable. If we had tried, he would have destroyed our machines and killed us all.

"Find, capture, send?" I said. "After that, Project Truth can resume and we will finally be unstoppable. Don't worry father. I'll make sure SolarFlare pays for what they've done."

I clenched my fist and looked straight up into the sky. The last memories of my parents wasn't a good one. That was why we had been made. It was for revenge against those that hurt us. I smirked and the lights shut off and left me in the eternal darkness of the night.

"I promise I will finish what you wanted to start."


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Alpha, but everyone knows me as usually either Sapphire, or Zach's sister. Not many people know this, but I'm actually an alter ego of the writer of this story. I am their second half, and their friend. Who am I kidding actually? The writer would only make me say this since they personally hate the fourth wall. Anyways, let's get back to where I was left off. I think it was with me being stranded in the middle of the forest after being threatened by this weird canine called Zygarde and sent my Staraptor to find an exit. Unfortunately, that didn't work too well since I found him several hours later lying unconscious on the forest floor.

I sighed as I returned my partner and held my jacket close to me feeling the air suddenly chill and rushed through the underbrush to hide and run as far from where I had been. This world hated me even more than the trainers who I beat every single time they challenged me again. I sighed and shook my head as I slowed to a slow walk and rubbed my arm scared. This forest was so foreign and scary that I felt like I was in a completely different world. To anyone who wasn't used to seeing anything odd would have snapped already and embraced that they were forever stuck in the world of trees and our mythological beasts.

I wandered for a few hours before I ran into a sign of life. A small track that reminded me almost like that of a Pikachu. However, it was too large for one, and I simply walked past it. I kept walking and walking and walking, but I never came across another sign of life. It was almost like everything was starting to _want_ to avoid me. And I was honestly kind of feeling lonely and bad now. Of course, I still had my partners with me, but they were too much like me for any real conversation.

I sighed and shook my head as I pushed my way forward through the darkening forest and sighed holding my arm tightly in fear, worry, and hatred. It wasn't like I was feeling it by myself. There was just something in the air that seemed to express fear and worry. It just... mixed with my own emotions and made me feel like they were my own emotions, but I could tell that they were coming from something much more... experienced in the ways of emotion. It had to probably be a Riolu or Lucario, but those were some of the rarest Pokémon in the world, so the chances of that were-

"What in the world?!" I cried out as I suddenly saw a large group of Riolu and Lucario gathered in the middle of a large clearing. I looked over them in pure fear and confusion before they soon caught sense of my emotions. None of them even dared to look at me except for a single Riolu. However, he made no attempt to even walk up to me. It just stood there watching me with tears in its eyes.

I slowly made my way from the bushes and into the clearing, but everyone still ignored me. I only walked forward seeing this and slowly kneeled to the Riolu. We looked at each other before I held my hand out and touched his paw. Almost instantly, I was hit by a wave of emotions: Joy, happiness, sadness, fear, and even confusion. They felt so built up and hurting that I felt myself starting to cry with him.

We both sat there almost crying our eyes out before he managed to crack a smile and looked into my eyes. I slowly smiled back and kissed his cheek happily. There was something odd about this Riolu. It was almost as if he knew me, or if I knew him. He slowly lifted his paw and held my cheek before his eyes suddenly went wide and he burst into a wide smile.

"Blue!" He cried out so everyone could hear. It was almost like he was calling out to them as they looked to us with wide eyes. "This is the one who knows Blue! She knows where Blue resides at! She can take me to him so I can persuade him to come back as he promised!" He cried out with a wide smile as the other Lucario and Riolu looked to each other nodding before splitting apart as an elderly Lucario walked up to them. He looked as though he was barely able to stand, but still did nonetheless.

"So, you know of where Blue is currently residing?" He asked silently as he stopped in front of me.

Of course, I shook my head in truth. I knew of no person called Blue except that gym leader who resided all the way in Kanto. That was just so far away though, and she had never met him before. She was also very sure that he was a completely different Blue than who they were talking to.

"That is very unfortunate." He responded turning to some other Lucario. "Get her out of the forest and erase her memories. Nobody must know of our location."

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up by my arms and started to struggle against the Lucario that held me. A Riolu walked up to me and softly held my hand before I started to drift to sleep. The last thing I saw was a powerful paw being place onto my forehead, and a soft whisper as I finally blacked out. I don't know how long I was out, but I'm sure it had to be a few hours since when I woke, I was completely refreshed, but with no memory of what had happened.

I looked around my surroundings and groaned as I realized I was on the outskirts of the town. It was just odd how I was here all of a sudden. It was like something had knocked me out then carried me here. I shook my head and sighed slowly started to stand up with a soft whimper. My entire body was sore and hurting, but I didn't care as I slowly stumbled forward. I reached my hands down and sighed feeling y three Pokémon in my belt and chuckled softly as I entered the town. As soon as I did, something slammed into me from behind cooing happily. I turned and smiled seeing a very familiar Buizel and Sylveon hugging me softly.

I looked at the two chuckling softly and kissed the Buizel's nose. The Sylveon let out a soft giggle as her ribbons retracted and pulled the Buizel off of me. It was so coordinated as if they had been practicing, but I knew that they were just happy to see me. After all, I had just disappeared suddenly and It had been what felt like forever. I chuckled as Rosa let down Zach and smiled softly as they hugged.

"We can't believe we finally found you!" Zach chirped breaking from their hug and rushing over to hug me instead. "It's been nearly three days since you suddenly disappeared! We called the cops, but they reported that you had headed to another region! Oh thank god you're safe, Alpha!" He said starting to cry.

"Th-three days?" I asked with wide eyes and a confused look on my face.

I had only really expected a day at the most, but three days was nearly three times as long as I thought. I guess maybe time moved faster wherever I was. I silently shook my head trying to forget it and hugged Zach and Rosa with a soft smile. "So how have you two been?"

"We've been okay, but all we've done is train and go to school," Rosa sighed as she lifted a paw and started to clean it softly. "And we even got our communicators, so we can talk to anyone we wish now. Very useful for asking around for someone who's been missing for three days." She said glaring at me softly, but with a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry, but I really had no idea it had been so long," I said as I hugged them both slightly tighter. "I just remember waking up in the forest, wandering for a few hours, and then I passed out and woke up back here. I swear that's what happened to me." I said as I let them go and watched them stumble back from the hug.

Zach chuckled softly as he crossed his arms and looked at me with a smile. He seemed to have grown a bit in his ego, but definitely not enough to where he'd become reckless. Rosa, on the other hand, seemed to have become more humble and wise. It was almost if the two had grown into their character. Of course, there was still a lot that could have changed between them.

I looked over the two and chuckled softly with a light smile. Zach, although looking like he had lost a lot of his weight, looked a lot more fit, but he was obviously hating it from how many scars he had. Rosa was something else as she had no scars, but she still looked so much lighter than a Sylveon. Maybe they had gone on some sort of diet or something? I really didn't know since I've apparently been gone for three days!

"Let's head home," Rosa suggested as she started to scratch behind her ears. "We already have lunch in the oven and apparently that weird thing that you also wanted to share with me, Zach. Said it could wait until we were home and eating lunch." the Sylveon sighed as she then stopped her scratching. "And I say we go home right now before I lose my mind!"

I giggled softly as I slowly started to stand up and groaned as I held my arm. I felt like my body was on fire, but I knew it might have just been from how I was either resting, or from the constant walking I was having to do. I shook off the pain and chuckled as I slowly took Zach's hand and slowly let them lead me back to home. It might have just been because of how tired I was, but I was just kind of forgetting where everything was.

After what felt like an hour of walking, we finally arrived back home and I breathed deeply smelling the nice country air of my home. It smelled just like I remembered, but there was just something different about it. Something even more powerful and there was a sweet smell in the air. Shaking it off, I chuckled being led into the house then being sat on the couch as Zach and Rosa went to get what they were making before they found me.

Before long, a familiar ding was heard and I looked over to see my brother helping to carry a large plate full f fruits and veggies that they then placed on the table in front of me. Zach slowly walked around the ouch before jumping on while Rosa used her ribbons to lift herself onto the couch. I looked at them with a smiled and watched as they slowly started to eat the food. After a few minutes, I then started to eat along with them. They must have been wanting me to since they didn't move to stop me.

"How have you two been?" I asked after a little while in the awkward silence. I was just trying to make conversation, so I just asked the first thing that came to my mind. Of course, I immediately mentally face-palmed realizing it was a stupid question. I might as well have asked if they had kissed yet. Probably a no, but it was a lot better than what I had asked.

Within seconds they had both responded with a simple shrug and I sighed already having guessed that would have been the answer. neither of them really were picky about much unless it was about food, or about school. And maybe even about their training now. Maybe I could help them later, but I just needed to eat and rest now. I was just that tired and sore from everything.

"You should get to bed," Zach said popping an Oran berry into his mouth. "You've been missing for so long and you must have been walking for ages. if so, then you really need to get yourself some sleep. You can have my bed for the time being." My brother chuckled then popping a Pecha berry into his mouth with a smile.

"I'd love to, Zach, but I really think I should just stay awake for the time being so that I can make sure you two are doing fine," I said, but they only shook their head and softly pushed me from the couch; Rosa using her ribbons to pick me up and carry me to Zach's room. It wasn't like I minded, but I really felt bad for just getting home and then being given what I didn't deserve.

"Wait a second. Where's mom at?" I asked suddenly as they had put me down. It as really odd that she hadn't been home to greet us, and even odder since I could see the sun was starting to set already. I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun. Either that or I was even more tired than I had originally thought.

"That's actually a very funny thing that you should ask," Rosa chuckled. "Apparently, your mother is overseas busy with work from a promotions she got the exact day you disappeared. "If I didn't now better, I'd say somebody was trying to get you out the house so they could sneak in and do something. Of course, it's impossible since we were still here."

I looked at them and chuckled softly as I looked to the roof and sat on Zach's bed. I really was confused about what was going on in the past week. First up was the sudden appearance of that new team called Solarflare. Second was the transformation of Zach, Rosa, and even several other humans who had yet to be revealed. Then was the sudden disappearance of all the legendary creatures around the world. It really was odd, but I knew there was nothing to it. It might have all just been coming from the recent natural disasters that have been storming the world.

With the shake of my head, I slowly sat on the bed and sighed. It was just so hard to think clearly after all that's happened, but I knew it would calm down eventually. I felt s light bump from either side of me and turned to look at Zach and Rosa with a smile. At least they were able to understand what this all meant. To me, it just felt alien seeing your brother a Pokémon, and then watching the world as it suffered from something so... inhuman.

"I wonder what happened," Zach sighed as I suddenly heard something and turned to see a TV playing the news. "It seems like the natural disasters are only getting worse. An 8.1 earthquake, three hurricanes slamming into the same part of a region within a week, and even more wildfires. It's almost like somebody has been messing with things they shouldn't be."

"I understand what you mean," Rosa mumbled watching the news about the earthquake. "I can't fathom how somebody could just cause these, but they must be powerful if they could cause all of these within... eight days. I just... How could somebody have so much power over nature? It just seems impossible to me."

I let out a sigh and shrugged as I continued to watch the news. It was basically hogwash about what was going on in our world, but there was something about it that was also truthful. My brother and Rosa may not have seen it yet, but these disasters were indeed random, but also manmade. I knew that Team SolarFlare had something to do with it because they were just too coordinated to be natural forming.

With a silent and quick motion, I laid across the bed snuggling my brother and Rosa on my chest. The two looked at me confused before they nuzzled into me and soon fell asleep in my arms. I knew the journey was far from over, but it looks like it's only just begun. May the stars watch over us until then... Please.


	7. Chapter 7

It's nearing a month since Alpha returned home with Zach and Rosa. There really wasn't much that happened apart from their normal school schedule, training, and having to fend off some random people who just seemed to be up to no good. So far, the trio hadn't come across one SolarFlare villain since the time Zach had defeated MissingNo, but they knew they were still out there somewhere. They just had to find out where they were. Not like it was easy since these people were probably a lot more advanced than anyone else in the world that they could talk to or trust.

Currently, Zach was training against Alpha's Mightyena really only focusing on dodging and tripping it up. Rosa was working on her endurance as she was running laps around a track that they had made with the help of a Dugtrio and Diglett. Alpha stood on the sidelines watching them with a slight smile. They were doing very well in their training, but they still were missing something. They were both missing their reason to fight.

As Alpha over-watched their training, she was also studying up on anything that was known about Team SolarFlare. Apparently, they were known all over the world for being very annoying, but nobody knew anything about the organization itself as nobody had been able to infiltrate them and get any information. Even if they captured somebody, they would mysteriously disappear within a few hours of being watched. It was almost like these people weren't even human. If you think about it, it's actually pretty scary.

Alpha sighed as she soon gave up and called the two for a break. It was about time the two finally got some rest after their nonstop training cycle and it was about time things actually get started. Once over, Alpha pet them both and chuckled as Zach had to use a bit of a water gun to cool them all down. It was nearly a hundred degrees out today, but it wasn't really much since they were probably used to the heat by now.

Shaking off the water, the trio went to sit on the fence with the Miltank and Tauros. It'd been a while, but they were getting back into the swing of caring for the farm now as Pokémon with Alpha to remind them. Zach and Craig were back to great friends, and even Rosa had made a friend in a Tauros name Laurence. It's kind of funny since Rosa used to fear the Tauros like they were a demon or something.

"I can't believe it's nearly been a month," Zach chuckled softly as he swung around and played using his tails to hang from the fence. "I mean, it feels like just yesterday were at school and we suddenly transformed! Now that I think about it, summer is fast approaching. I think we might be out for vacation soon."

Alpha chuckled and nodded holding her arm with a slight bit of pain. Ever since she had gotten back, the pain and memories of Liam attacking her returned over and over, but she had ignored them. However, it was a losing battle as she knew it was inevitable what was going to happen. After all, Liam had told her about how she would become one of him.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Rose asked as she licked behind her paw and started to clean her fur. "You seem to be distracted by something. Is it the vacation coming so quickly?"

"It's not that," Alpha sighed and she looked to the sky. "I'm just thinking about the recent disasters to hit our region and the sudden disappearance of your classmates. It's all just so odd when you look at it from my point of view."

"I understand what you mean," Zach chuckled softly as he softly used his paws as leverage to sit with them. "It's just not natural. I mean, the disasters could be, but definitely not the disappearances."

The trio sat there silently for a while before a loud sigh escaped Alpha's lips. The sun was now starting to his noon for them and they knew they were to get back to training soon. Zach was the first off the fence. Soon, he was followed by Alpha, and then Rosa. On their way back to thee battlefield, they all shivered feeling like something was watching them.

Zach was the first to react as he was suddenly encased by water and flew in front of Rosa and Alpha. A large ball of fire slammed into him and evaporated the water causing him to fall to the ground. He was instantly back and his feet and launched several Ice punches as he countered several more of the fireballs that came right for them.

Rosa and Alpha were shocked at what they were seeing, but quickly shook it off. As Rosa shot forward and used her Moonblast to help, Alpha stood back and sent out her Mightyena to help with a Dark pulse. Before long, the assault of attacks stopped and the trio stood back watching for anything. However, nothing came and they relaxed slightly.

They were quick to tense up as soft clapping came from where the fireballs had. As they focused, they noticed two familiar figures coming from the smoke. Zach and Rosa were quick to tense and growled at X and Missingno as they came from the forest smirking darkly.

"Well done you three," X chuckled softly as he stopped his clapping and stood several feet from them. "I didn't expect you to notice so quickly, but I guess you did. Amazing job really."

"Why are you here?" Zach snarled getting straight to the point with the SolarFlare member. "You can't be here to just test our reactions or else you wouldn't have brought Missingno with you."

"I'm actually hurting now," X chuckled softly holding a hand over his heart. "But you were right. I'm not here to test you. I'm here to warn you. My boss plans on reviving Regigigas sometime in the next week. I beg that you help and take him down before he can revive the final Regi."

"And why should we even consider trusting you?" Rosa snarled as she stepped back and prepared to attack him. "If I remember properly, it was you who attacked us and tried to kidnap us for the same guy you now want us to apparently stop!"

"Listen to what I have to say first," X returned as he returned Missingno and rolled the Pokeball to them. "I just want you to help me to stop my leader before he destroys all of us. And that Missingno is a sign that I trust you will help me with my goals before we're nothing but a memory."

Alpha stepped forward to the Pokeball and carefully picked it up. It seemed heavier than most, and so she believed she could trust him. With a sigh, she stepped past Zach, Sapphire, and Rosa, and went to shake her hand with X's.

"Alright X," Alpha chuckled as they held each other's hand and shook softly. "I'll trust you, but I'll be sure to keep an eye on you. For now, we're in a neutral bond and we'll side with you against this boss of yours."

X looked to her shocked and smiled softly nodding his head. He really didn't know what to say to her, but knew that she meant good. He didn't even know how to say thank you or even he'd help them in any way he could. He was just that shocked with her agreement.

Zach and Rosa were a bit less enthusiastic about agreeing, but they soon gave in and nodded. Zach really just agreed since it was his sister, but Rosa trusted Alpha knew what she was doing. Of course, they would all keep an eye on the guy for their safety as well as that of each other. For all they knew, he was just spying on them.

There was an awkward silence between all of them before X soon pulled away and left the group to deal with themselves. Zach was the first to let out a sigh and breathe easily as he backed away from them. He was still thinking that X was just a bad person who wanted to capture them. Rosa and Alpha believed that he truly wanted to help them, but still wanted to keep an eye out just in case. After all, you can never be too safe I guess.

The trio watched after X as he left and sighed as they soon looked to each other. They knew they were all thinking the same thing. They had to stop Team SolarFlare from reviving the King of Regi and save the world. The only problem was if they could do it quick enough. Quickly shaking off their worry, the team smiled softly to each other and chuckled warmly.

"I say it's time we get exploring," Zach chuckled with his arms crossed. "We need to find out where this Regigigas resides and how we can get there before this leader guy does."

"I believe I can help you with that," A new arrival said walking behind them. "I believe I know where Regigigas resides and I know I can help you to defeat the beast that moved the continents."

The group spun and looked at the two new arrivals who had just walked up beside them. A strange lady on a midnight black robe and a familiar Floatzel. They each looked over each other, but the tension soon dropped as Zach and the Floatzel moved forward and shook paws.

"Great to see you again, Floatzel," Zach chuckled softly as he looked over the Floatzel he had met all that while again. "Looks like you really healed up well. Sorry about not coming to visit every once in a while. I would have, but you see what I've become."

"It's really okay, Zach," Floatzel chuckled softly as he held Zach's paw. "I was fairly busy with my recovery too, so I wouldn't have been able to talk anyways. Anyways, I'd like you all to meet Kira."

"It's nice to meet you all," The cloaked woman said with a slight sigh. "However, I fear introductions are just a mess right now seeing as of how we have a crisis on our hands. Team SolarFlare is attempting to resurrect the titan that moved our continents and plan to destroy our region with it. We are already low on time as they have gained many steps towards their goal."

Floatzel nodded and sighed as he let go of Zach's paw. Rosa and Alpha looked between the three of them and shook their heads. They really didn't know what to make of this situation. It was almost like a book where everything was conveniently put out so that they didn't take forever to do something earth-shattering.

"I suggest we get ready immediately and head out as quick as we can," Kira whispered softly to Zach and Floatzel. "Rosa and Alpha will need to stay here and protect this region I am afraid as they are the only two whom I trust to take down the titan when he gets here."

"W-wait! We want to help you though!" Rosa chirped as she stepped forward with a growl. "We want to be able to help you other than just staying back and protecting this place! For all we know, they're planning on ambushing while you're trying to fend off or trying to find them and Regigigas."

 _"We know what they're planning because we were there,"_ A familiar voice sighed before Alakazam appeared beside Kira having used Teleport. _"We all heard what they were planning to do and they're going to split their forces. They'll attack here first, and then finish with Regigigas."_

"You! What are you doing here!?" Zach asked going to attack him, but his paw was grabbed by Floatzel who shook his head. "You tried to kill me multiple times and you just expect me to trust you?! That's more insane than telling me to jump off a cliff and die!"

 _"I know you do not trust me or my views, but I have had a change of my heart,"_ Alakazam responded with a sigh. _"I have seen that Team SolarFlare is my enemy and not you, Blue, or even Floatzel here. I can promise you my loyalty, but only you can decide if you trust me."_

Zach and Floatzel looked to each other and nodded. Although they still really didn't trust the Alakazam, he was their best hope at knowledge of what was to come. After all, it was probably the smartest Pokémon in the world that was organic.

 _"Thank you for trusting me,"_ Alakazam chuckled bowing slightly. _"The location of the hidden cave is deep under the ground of the ancient ruins in Johto nearly all the way across the world. Unfortunately, the cave requires a certain aura to open the door and allow the wielder to see and persuade the King of Titans. That is all I can say about the place as everything else is shrouded in mystery. I am sorry."_

"That's more than enough information to begin our search with," Kira said with a slight smile. "It is best we get ready now. Me, Floatzel, and Alakazam will go and get any supplies we deem necessary as Zach, Rosa, and Alpha get what they need for this. We will return shortly and swiftly. Come now my companions. Let us be on our way to save the world."

Floatzel, Alakazam, and Kira soon left them and headed away for the town. Zach and Rosa watched them walk away and sighed as they looked to each other sighing. They really couldn't believe this was happening to them. It was just so weird and confusing how this was all happening. First was X, and now these three.

Zach shrugged it off first as he went to get some stuff they would need including food, water, and maybe even a bag or two. After all, you could never be too safe when exploring and trying to stop evil people from taking over the world. Rosa and Alpha on the other hand, were a bit more cautious as they were to stay back and worry instead of help on the front lines.

"I can't believe we got dumped with guard duty," Rosa sighed as she gently tapped her paw on the ground. "if anything, we should be going since we'll be more useful there than all the way out here."

"I know what you mean, but they might have done it for their own reason," Alpha sighed as she leaned on a fence with a slight groan. "For all we know, this mission could result in our deaths and Zach could be the only one who could avoid the death?"

Rosa was silent for several seconds before she let out a sigh and shrugged. Neither of them spoke again for a while until Kira, Floatzel, Alakazam, and Zach were back with them. Kira had stocked up on basic needs for travel while Zach was full out ready for the apocalypse.

"So, I can see we're all ready to head our separate ways," Kira sighed as she pout her smaller bag down in front of her feet. "Is there anything that we must consider before we head off and leave you to do your duties? or is this all there is to this charade?"

"I believe that nothing else is to be said," Rosa said quickly as she licked her paw. "If you plan on throwing your lives away to stop this Pokémon, then go ahead and do so. Although we'd like to help, we value our lives more than you think."

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Kira gave a soft nod and turned away. Nothing was said as she, along with Zach and Floatzel, started to walk away. Alakazam stayed a bit longer and smiled softly handing Sapphire a master ball. She happily took it, but looked to him confused.

 _"This is just in case our plan fails, young child,"_ He explained quickly with a curt nod. _"You are our last line of defense if the Regi king gets past us. Please just trust in us as we trust in you."_

Before long, Alakazam had levitated off and disappeared with Zach, Floatzel, and Kira for the secret cavern. Kira and Sapphire looked to each other and chuckled. They really had no idea what to say or do at this point as everyone had made up their mind about what they were going to be doing. Maybe they'd just take it easy until they were actually needed? They really didn't know at this point.

"I say we just take a break for a while," Rosa sighed softly with a smile. "We really do deserve it as we've been training our butts off all month. And maybe we can even take a girls-night-out or something too. just make this enjoyable for the two of us."

Sapphire nodded with a sigh and looked over to the forest worriedly. She thought she had sensed something watching them, but shook it off as maybe a bug Pokémon or two. With a quiet sigh, they started to walk to the house for their little night out. Really, they didn't care about too much at the moment as they thought they'd be something like side characters with no point. They were so wrong with those thoughts.

 _Liam's POV_

Liam smirked as he saw the Sylveon and Alpha retreating to the house and slowly dropped from the branches of the tree from which he had been sitting in. He had seen every single moment of their meeting with the mysterious girl and other two Pokémon. it really was something to beyond, but the Fox Pokémon disagreed as it could be quite troublesome. However, they always had a plan for stuff like this.

Suddenly, a small ringing filled his left ear and he smirked softly knowing it was his boss. After days of relentless training and missed calls, the boss had finally sent him something so they could talk whenever he needed. Shaking it off, Liam raised a clawed hand to his ear and chuckled.

"Heya boss," Liam chuckled as he slowly started his walk through the forest. "If you're calling me, then something urgent must be upon our feet. May I ask what such a crisis could be?"

"Listen to me good, Liam," A deep voice rang out. "I know I sent you out to not kill anyone, but something has cropped up in town. I need you there as soon as possible and I need you to kill the Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center. She's a threat to our plan as she helps Pokémon who are injured."

"I understand, sir, but why is it the Nurse Joy?" Liam asked slowly as he looked around. "Why not kill the Pokémon on the spot so nobody can help them at all?"

"Because then we would be unable to convince them to work for us, Liam!" The boss shouted loudly. "If you haven't noticed yet, we're running low on grunts as they keep dropping out and going to the side of neutrality! We need more Pokémon than ever to replace the lack of humans who are surviving the experiments!"

"Right... I am very sorry for questioning your actions, sir," Liam said as he quickly shifted and started to rush for the town. "It will be done immediately. I will see you very soon."

"Good," He responded. "I will meet you back at base. Over and out."

Liam sighed and groaned as his claws started to glow as he ran faster and faster until he was practically unseen by the human eye. he couldn't believe what he had to do as it was bloody absurd. Quickly shaking of his thoughts, Liam was soon in town with a slight grin as he went to complete his job.

 _At the Lunar Base_

Lunar sighed at the permanent flash of light coming from the stars around his throne. The time for their plan to be put into action was nearing. Then, they would become unstoppable. He was just as excited to as he had heard from one of his spies she had gotten the help they needed to finally stop SolarFlare in their tracks.

Shaking off several worries, Lunar went to the wall were he pressed softly and it fell away leading to a staircase that spiraled downwards. He walked into it smirking softly and held onto the wall as he slowly made his way downwards into the dark abyss. After some time, the walls started to light and he walked into a large room filled with machinery and several tubes filled with an odd liquid.

"It's almost time to finally reawaken the last of you," he whispered softly walking over to a machine which showed the structure of a strange Pokémon that humans and Pokémon alike feared: Mewtwo. "Once the Regi king is out of the way, you'll be unstoppable once more. This time, there will be no one to stop you from world domination."

Lunar was smirked as he moved away and back to his stairs. As soon as he heard the news that Regigigas was stopped, he'd unleash the powerful psychic type on the world. There was nothing to stand in his way finally. Not even SolarFlare and their much larger army. And then, he'd become kind of the Pokémon world and rule with an iron fist under the name of Mewtwo.

"I say it's time to sit back and wait," He whispered softly as he got back to his throne and sat once more. "I really just can't wait for this to grow even more."


	8. Chapter 8

Zach slowly opened his eyes and looked around amazed as he finally felt his feet hit the ground. He just remembered Alakazam grabbing his arm, and then he felt like he was flying. It was only moment later when his feet hit the ground causing him to stumble forward slightly. He was quickly caught by Floatzel who chuckled and looked around the area where they had landed.

"Welcome to the Concealed Ruins," Kira said as they looked into the mouth of a large cavern. "This is where we will find Regigigas and Team SolarFlare. I just hope we aren't too late to stop him. If we are, we're doomed to die today."

 _"I just hope we made it before they got word of our knowledge as well,"_ Alakazam added with a sigh. _"If they did, then we're even more than screwed. They'll capture and test on us for sure. I am not going to go back into a lab again if so."_

"I understand your worries, Alakazam, but I'd rather be in a lab than dead," Floatzel said crossing his paws and letting Zach go. "Anyways, I'm sure you'd rather want the world to know you as a hero who was captured than as a coward who ran away from his duty."

The tension between Alakazam and Floatzel quickly shot up and the two glared at each other before Kira went and separated them. They were all silent as the cloaked girl silently pushed them away from each other and walked into the ruins silently. She was soon followed by Zach, then Floatzel, and finally Alakazam. Soon, they all fell into the dark abyss, but it was soon lit up by a blue sphere from Kira and a purple one from Alakazam.

"We are nearing the first hurdle through our journey," Kira whispered. "I need Zach and Floatzel to stand by my side. I need Alakazam to stay back just in case anything bad happens as I trust you will do what you promised for us."

 _"I made the promise several hours before our mission was even a real thing, Kira,"_ Alakazam growled lightly as he moved back slightly. _"I know what my job here is and I plan to keep you all alive so that I have a reason to live with myself. After all, I don't want to die a chicken and you three heroes."_

"That's an odd way of stating that you'll do your job," Zach chuckled softly as they came upon a stone tablet. "Wait a second... I can read this. It says, "Close your eyes and let your aura flow through the ground. The pathway will open to those of a silver soul and a golden heart"."

"It must mean that only two kinds of people can pass through this level," Kira mumbled as she looked at the stone curious before she closed her already invisible eyes and sighed. "I need Floatzel to stand by the stone and Alakazam behind it. Your auras should mix with the stone and open the passage we need to continue on."

Floatzel and Alakazam nodded as they got into place. The stone soon started to glow and it looked like it was shattering apart. However, it soon stopped glowing and several new words appeared on the tomb. Zach walked over and gently read them with a sigh.

"Too high or too low the path shall seal. Find the right frequency or perish to the song that of which plays," Zach read before a soft song started to play and made Zach groan out and cover his ears. "That's a Perish song! Hurry up you two dimwits!"

Floatzel looked at him and growled before feeling a small shift in the energy around him. Turning to Kira, he could see as her cloak floated softly before the stone started to glow. This time, it, along with the mysterious music, disappeared. Sighing softly the group all looked at Kira and watched her cloak flutter back down.

"We had best head forward before we have to fight against something much more menacing and evil," She said walking forward and down a staircase that appeared to have come from under the tombstone. "Hurry up you three. I don't want us to become separated like this."

Zach quickly yipped as he swiftly rushed after her with Floatzel and Alakazam behind him. Once again, the cloaked female and Alakazam made these weird ball of energy and lit up their pathway. Soon enough, they had entered into a room with frozen rocks everywhere. No matter where they looked, they couldn't see any exit around them.

"So, you have finally come to battle me to get to our king?" A mysterious voice echoed amongst the walls. "Then show your worth and beat me in battle! For I will show no mercy to you!"

Before they could react, a large light filled the room blinding them for a few seconds before it dimmed and they could finally see again. However, as they looked around, they noticed a new Pokémon who had met them which caused Floatzel and Kira to tense up while they scanned the icy Pokémon.

"My name is Regice and I am the Regi of the Ice!" It shouted out; lights flashing. "Prepare for your downfall as you have awoken me at the worst time possible for you and your mortal bodi-"

Regice was quickly shut up as two paws tore through his hard body and sent him spiraling to the floor. Zach and Floatzel slowly pulled back and shook their left paws as they watched the downed Regi slowly fade away.

"That was very anticlimactic," Kira pointed out as a white light surrounded them before being absorbed into their bodies. "It's almost as if we entered a Mystery Dungeon, but that's impossible in this world. I really wonder. Could the virus have spread to this dimension too? Very interesting if you ask someone like me."

Floatzel and Zach looked at her confused before one of the walls fell away letting them move forward and to the next section. Quickly shaking their confusion off, they all headed toward to continue their journey into the unknown. Once they were out, they found another tablet which they sent Zach to read once more.

"This one's a bit more confusing, but I think I'm able to get this," He mumbled reading over it again. "A warrior of aura and a warrior of rain. Together, their aura shall balance and reveal the passageway. That's what it says, but it's really just confusing me. I mean, a warrior of aura and rain? Are those even a thing?"

"It means that we need someone who's mastered the use of aura and using the rain," Alakazam said after a bit of thought. "I guess that would mean Kira and whoever here uses rain to their advantage."

Zach looked at Alakazam and smiled softly as he stepped forward with Kira and put his hand, along with hers, onto the stone tablet which caused it to glow. Amongst the light, Zach thought he saw something under Kira's's cloak, but it was too dark to see properly, so it faded away immediately. Within mere seconds, the stone was gone and was once again replaced by another mysterious stairwell.

Kira quickly pulled her hand back into her cloak and sighed. No words were spoken as they silently stepped down the stairwell to their next room. Along the way, strong earthquakes started to shake the ground causing the group to struggle for balance as they walked. However, it was soon over and they walked into the second chamber which had the same setup, but was just plain rock.

"I, the Regi of Rocks, Regirock, challenge thy to battle!" A voice echoed before a bright light flashed then faded showing Regirock standing on the other side. "Prepare to face defeat mortals!"

Kira immediately knocked him back with a glowing sphere of energy and sighed as another glow surrounded them and they moved forward yet again. They were just too easy and to add to the insult, they were pathetic! They had both been immediately knocked out. Their ego must've been pretty high for that to happen.

"We are nearing the third room," Kira pointed out as they walked along another corridor. "This one is bound to be at least a bit stronger. I at least hope it is as the experience we're getting is actually pretty low considering these are actually _the_ legendary Regis."

"I understand what you mean, but it might because we're such a high level," Floatzel pointed out looking at some sort of badge. "Yeah... I'm at level seventy-six, Alakazam is eighty-three, Zach is only fifty-two, and you're... it doesn't say. That's actually kind of expected since you're just here. You aren't actually part of the team I guess."

"Of course I'm not you silly weasel," Kira mumbled softly as the hall continued. "I just came so I could help you and save the world from the evil grasps of Team SolarFlare. That's all there is to my reasoning for coming."

"I guess I can understand, but why come with us and save the world together than come here alone and do this all yourself?" Alakazam asked curiously. "You seem very, very capable of handling yourself like with that Aura sphere. Not everything can perfect such an attack. Least of all a human."

"You'd be surprised by what people can hide under a cloak " Kira mumbled as they finally entered the chamber. "Even I was when I first met my mentor. He wasn't who I thought he was, and I sure am thankful for that."

"I guess I can understand why you'd be glad," Zach mumbled walking over to the tablet and leaning to read it. "Rock and Ice you have passed, but one yet come of iron will. When you are ready, send your aura to the earth and prepare for the third and final obstacle."

"I guess this means we just get what we need and head down for the final fight," Floatzel mumbled softly going through the bag Kira had brought. "Holy crud you got some good stuff here. Special bands, gummies, joy bands, apples, heal seeds, Oran berries, and even max elixirs. How did you even get these things, Kira!?"

"I have my ways, Floatzel," Kira sighed as she handed Floatzel and Alakazam a special band, Zach a joy band, and kept a max elixir for herself. "And if I wanted you to know, then I'd tell you how I get my stuff. Anyways, let's hurry up and get this over with. Team SolarFlare must be stopped at all costs. Even if it costs our lives."

They all nodded as they took their designated items and slowly stepped forward. The stone disappeared at their will and they sighed as they all went down the stairs to the third room. This one looked like it was made from steel, but that was all their was to it. Nothing really special apart from the fact it was the final obstacle.

Soon enough, the faint glow consumed them before fading away revealing the last Regi they had to beat, Registeel. It looked the toughest of them all with its thick steel armor and high defenses. Within moment, they were engaged in battle; Kira and Alakazam standing back more as a support while Zach and Floatzel tried to beat the steel Regi.

At first, the duo of water types struggled with the steel Pokémon, but things quickly changed as Zach started to move faster and faster. By the time they saw he had struck once, he was already making contact the third and fourth hits consecutively. His speed was almost impossible to match as he was near blinding speeds before landing a powerful Brick break which knocked out the Registeel quickly. Panting, Zach let the glow from the Pokémon encompass him before they once again moved on.

 _Rosa's POV_

Rosa walked back and forth nervously as she could hear the TV on. She was terrified of hearing that the cave where Regigigas was had collapsed killing what seemed like everyone inside, but knew it couldn't have been true. After all, Kira, Zach, Floatzel, and Alakazam were a powerful force to be reckoned with. No matter what would happen to them, they were sure to come out on top.

Rosa let out a small yip as she was suddenly picked up by Alpha and sat on a table. Alpha then sat in front of her and sighed. She could just tell that something was wrong with her. Maybe it was her eyes, or the paleness of her skin, but Rosa was more than sure she wasn't at all fine.

"Rosa... I have something I need to tell you, but please swear you won't tell Zach, or anyone else who you can think of," Alpha said to which Rosa delivered a curt nod. "Alright. I just want to say I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I won't be me much longer. You see, I think I might be becoming one of you."

As proof, Alpha gently pulled up her shirt showing the light blue and white fur that grew from the disaster Pokémon known only as Absol. Quickly turning away, Alpha rubbed her neck nervously worried about what Rosa would say, but smiled as her cheek was simply licked.

"It's alright, Alpha," Rosa chuckled softly staring to the sky. "You see, I'd like if you joined me and your brother as Pokémon. Then, we could be best pokebuds as well. We'd actually become inseparable after all."

Alpha smiled happily and hugged Rosa lightly before letting her down to the floor and smiling softly. The two smiled softly and silently before they both went to the kitchen thinking about making lunch for themselves. Although they hoped Zach and company would return soon, they were actually starting to get worried because of how long they had been gone for. It had barely been twenty-nine hours with nothing coming from them or the news.

Alpha sighed and gently chewed on her nails as she looked back to the news and sighed. Of course, just like everywhere else on the continent, massive earthquakes had been hitting hard the last few hours. It wasn't like they didn't know why, but the public was sure to be scared. After all, how often is it that you have an earthquake powerful enough to destroy cities just come like they're natural?

"I can't believe how rough these earthquakes have been," Rosa sighed softly watching it before moving to scratch behind her ears. "I mean, I guess I can since people are tying to awaken the titan that moved our continents, but how are they already so powerful? It just makes no sense to me."

"It might be being caused by it starting to move after so long of hibernating," Alpha pointed out. "If my guess is right, then the earth beneath it had settled, but now that it's starting to move, the earth is having to shift to support its weight so it doesn't collapse."

"How in the name of Mew would you be able to know that and not have seen the creature itself?!" Rosa asked rather shocked at Alpha's knowledge of the legendary Titan.

"When you're traveling the world, you can learn a lot of random stuff that isn't too relevant in any situation," Alpha explained with a sigh. "I guess I just picked it up somewhere and it's been with me ever since. At least, that's my guess."

"I guess that part's true anyways," Rosa mumbled softly as she shook her pelt. "I mean, your guess is as good as mine in this world. It's probably better since you've been practically everywhere, but it's still a guess."

Alpha nodded and sighed before she went to get up, but immediately stopped when the news channel started to report something urgent. It's been years since their last emergency report, so this had to have been bad. They both sat down and watched the news instantly regretting their decision as they heard what came on.

"Nurse Joy was brutally murdered earlier today by an unknown fiend. Nobody knows who did it, or what their intentions were, but we all know this was intentional for a dark reason. If anyone sees any shady figures, please call the police immediately so they can help us bring justice to the perpetrator and murderer of our very own Nurse Joy."

"And now we're in some deep crap," Rosa mumbled holding a paw on her face. "It's almost as if someone's planning to sabotage us. And if this works, we're more than positively screwed. And if we're screwed, so is everyone else."

"I agree, but we have to at least try and find who this person, or beast, or whatever is was who did this," Alpha sighed thinking already. "I think I already have an idea, but we'll need some good evidence for me to know for sure."

"At least tell me who's on your mind," Rosa said confused. "Like, who do you think it is and why do you think it's them? I'm sure that I'll understand. And if I don't, then I'll at least try."

"Our murderer is Liam," Alpha said after a minute. "He tried to kill me once before and that's turning me into this and... He got rid of her so no one could stand in his way of world domination."

"W-wait! But that's impossible!" Rosa shouted trying to think. "I-if he was, wouldn't we know?! I mean, he isn't all that sneaky. Plus, people would have seen him, right?! You can't just sneak into a Pokémon center without being noticed!"

"Liam is currently a Zoroark, Rosa," Alpha explained thinking quickly. "What if he used his powers to sneak into the Pokémon center and murdered her."

"When you put it that way, it seems like it could actually happen," Rosa mumbled now thinking as hard as she could. "But they would have found evidence it was him unless his DNA is completely different from what it used to be."

"Highly unlikely as, when I had last seen him, he had said that his claws were coated in a special DNA," Alpha sighed. "Maybe the DNA was used to hide the fact it was him and instead frame somebody else. This is just too hard to think about now. We should really rest for later."

Rosa nodded before letting out s sigh and heading for the stairs. She really didn't know what to think of this anymore as it just hurt her head even more than when she tried to process she had transformed into a Pokémon. And that was actually pretty hard to register.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she silently ran up the stairs and into Zach's room. As she did, she heard creaking and looked over to the bookshelf where she had heard it. Lying next to the shelf was a small note of which the Sylveon walked over to and picked up before reading it.

"If you've gotten to this, I know that you want to find the capsule that I hid away. I didn't want you to find out, but I had the capsule moved a few weeks ago for the safety of my family and yours. You should know of my type of safety by now. Well, the map is hidden in my locker, but only I can get to it. If you want it, try and get me to tell you."

Rosa looked over the note confused before choking on her own breathe and quickly tearing the note apart. Not many people knew what he wrote as the original was jumbled, but it was still dangerous nonetheless. Not only for them, but all of humanity.

"I can't believe he hid that in his locker!" The Sylveon growled as she then rushed from the room and past Alpha. "I'll be right back! I need to do something important!"

Once out the door, Rosa burst into a sprint for the school as quick as she could. Within a matter of mere moments, she had reached the school and pushed in through the door. Not like they actually locked it as school still did have after-school teachings and everything.

Rosa silently rushed for Zach's locker and growled as she started to twist the combination until it clicked and the locker opened. There was next to nothing inside except for a small box on the very back wall. As she moved her ribbon and opened the box, she quickly grabbed a note that fell from it with her second ribbon and grit her teeth reading it.

"Honestly, I'm having fun with this," the note read. "So, the next clue is as follows: When what I'm from is planted, it takes many years for it to grow. They grow and grow and grow for many years until they die and wilt in a barren grave. After they die, they're replaced with another and another until you use them to make me as entertainment as kids and adults. Plus, I can be used as a hideaway from the real world. What am I?"

Rosa choked on air looking at the note stunned. Zach went straight from a word jumble to a riddle! What was that all about? Sure, he wouldn't want just anybody to find his capsule, but he could at least play fair with her of all people. Unless this was intended for someone else. No... He wouldn't actually do that, right?

Shaking it off, she silently closed the locker and left holding the note with her ribbons trying to figure out the answer. It wasn't that hard to figure out the first part, but it was really just the rest of it that really confused her. Silently, she made her way back to the house where she'd accept the help of Alpha, but only if she needed it that was.

 _Liam's POV_

Liam watched Rosa and grit his teeth letting out a light hiss. He hadn't actually expected anyone to find out what the note read, but this was groundbreaking. She not only found the note within a few moments, but knew the answer almost instantly. He couldn't take this chance. He had to kill her before she became a threat.

However, he was soon running though the woods as he knew he'd be unable to by himself. He'd be absolutely annihilated within a few seconds. He knew this much was true as he had done training in his free time.

He sighed as he then stopped and held a claw up to his ear before immediately answering a call he had been expecting for quite a short while now.

"Good job on your mission, Liam," The boss said with a light laugh. "Nobody even saw it coming. Not only that, but we even got reports that they're blaming the recently released Floatzel which will make excellent cover as we prepare for our domination of the region."

"I just have one problem, sir," Liam responded growling slightly. "Buizel, Floatzel, Alakazan, and the cloaked figure are nowhere to be seen. Alpha and Sylveon are even more of a threat now too as they've been told to stay back and they're sure to mess with our plans."

"Do not worry about those two," The boss sighed back. "You're to worry about what I tell you, and just keep an eye out for us. That's all we need from you, and it's all we'll ever need unless otherwise. Now just stay back and watch. Goodbye."

Liam went to choke something out, but the boss hung up on him before he could speak. He really didn't know what else to say at the moment except that he was confused. Sure, he was almost always the eyes, but he had never been told to stay back. It was just as shocking as lightning hitting a human.

"I can't believe you just left me to suffer like this!" Liam shouted slamming his fist into a tree. "I'm more than strong enough to deal with these little worms! I'll show you!"

With hatred in his heart and pain in his mind, Liam ran away from them with his claws sharp and ready to pierce more than just human flesh alone. Pokémon, animals, and even humans were going to die at his claws. He was tired of it all and just wanted to finally hear silence. Even if he had to kill for it.

 _Lunar Base_

"Are you aware that they're getting closer to stopping your plans? It doesn't matter anyways as you'll be dead long before they even arrive. It doesn't even matter anyways. I'll kill you ask soon as I'm free."

Lunar quickly shot up in his bed panting and hurriedly jumped out to check on his special specimen. It didn't seem to move apart from the occasional bouncing from the water and waving of its tail. He must have just been dreaming then. It really didn't look like it was even awake yet.

"You follow my orders," He whispered softly holding his head. "I am the master of the strings here. I'm the puppeteer, and you're the puppet. That's that, and that's final."

There was no response, but Lunar could tell it seemed to be processing what it heard. After all, this was one of the smartest Pokémon in the world. He was honestly scared of the psychic, but he was the one in control after all.

"Why do you continue to try and ignore me?" He whimpered leaning against a wall. "You know I'm your master and you're my Pokémon. Just please shut up and follow the orders of your master."

"I have no master of whom to follow, child," A voice replied. "I roam of my own free will, and nothing can stop me. Not even Arceus himself. However, I shall wait until I am ready to kill you. Then, say goodbye forever..."

Lunar growled as he quickly ran from the lab and out of his chamber. He ran until he was at the lab where Darius worked and growled. He really didn't try to show it, but he was scared.

"I need reports on our spy and the Pokémon who she got to help her with Regigigas," Lunar ordered. "How's it going and where are they right now?"

"Well, the last report is that they were headed to the final of the Regi chambers," Darius said still focusing on his machines. "After that, the connection was cut, so we have no idea. We really just hope they're okay."

"We will not worry about them at the moment," Lunar said. "Focus on finishing the machine right now. That is your main priority until it is done!"

"A-alright, s-sir," Darius said shocked from the sudden rudeness. "I'll try to get it finished as soon as possible. Is something worrying you at all?"

"Just focus on your work," Lunar said already leaving. "I just can't stand if it isn't finished by the time they're finished with Team SolarFlare."

Darius nodded and sighed watching Lunar leave. He didn't want to, but he sighed going to his computer and went to finish his oldest invention, and Lunar's main machine.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I have to do this..."


	9. Chapter 9

Zach's team finally made it to the end of the dungeon panting heavily and tiredly. They had been going for what felt like hours in the cave. The worst part was that they had been overwhelmed by a massive amount of Zubat, Golbat, Unknown, and even several Wobbufetts. Not like they were hard, but they were very, very annoying. Even worse were the frequent, and annoyingly powerful, earthquakes that halted their progress for what could have been minutes at a time.

As the team came to the final chamber, they all stopped and looked around curious. There appeared to be nothing here at the moment, but what were all those earthquakes from then? If nothing was here, then that meant that they had either been tricked, or they were too late to save the world from whatever his down so deep under the surface. They were quite of this.

Zach was the first to step forward and sniffed the air before growling. He could smell people here, but the room was just too big to pinpoint where from. That was until heavy footsteps and loud clapping started to resonate through the room. They came from ahead where they would expect it to, but no one was there. At least, no one was until a cloaked figure revealed themselves from the darkness of the room. Based on movements alone, they could tell the figure was male, but the next part was what gave it away.

"Welcome to the Concealed ruins, fools," A masculine voice said from under the cloak as the clapping stopped. "I'm surprised you were able to make it here in one go. If anything, I think you deserve a prize. However, I have nothing to give, so we might as well settle for the next best thing. Regigigas! Use Hyper beam!"

As he cried out, a large ball of white energy formed in the shadows before being fired at the group. They all moved out of the way as quick as they could before the large beam slammed into the ground sending a powerful shockwave all around it. Zach and Floatzel floated on small spheres of water while Kira and Alakazam were floating with a pink glow around them to dodge the powerful attack. The loud clapping started up again which made Zach tense up.

"Oh bravo, Mistress and Sirs," The cloaked figure laughed as the footsteps soon came back coming even closer. "To have been able to dodge without any damage is such a bright miracle. A miracle that could make even Arceus herself jealous! Oh how I make it obvious so."

Zach growled as their small bubbles popped and they fell back to the ground alongside Kira and Alakazam. He looked to them and nodded before letting out a low growl and standing proudly. He was sure that whoever was under this cloak had to be the leader of Team SolarFlare no doubt. Who else would come so far under the ground and be able to control the legendary Regigigas like it was no problem? He was sure of it at this point as the mysterious cloaked figure then had the titan itself standing behind him which made him clench his paw in anger and hatred.

"This guy is bloody insane," Zach whispered which earned a nod from Floatzel. "If he can control the legendary Regigigas like its nothing, I'm fairly sure we're more than just screwed here."

"I'd hate to say it, but I have to agree with you this one time, Zach," Kira sighed gently backing away from the figure and Regigigas. "Everyone. You need to attack on my mark. If needed, retreat back and get ready to activate our Plan B. It could be our only chance at even getting close."

They all nodded as they watched the cloaked figure. The figure sighed and slowly moved so Regigigas could step forward. The beast was so large it looked like it could reach the roof. It looked even more dangerous with how close it was. If anything, it looked more like it should be a statue instead of this as it had grey stone everywhere, but more and more came crumbling off which made the group have to jump back from the large pieces of stone falling from the giant Pokémon.

"If this thing had anymore stone, I'd call it Registone," Kira joked as she blasted a piece of the stone before having to jump away from two more large pieces. "I get it. You didn't like the nickname. You just really hate everyone who just wants to help, don't you?"

The Regigigas didn't respond as it lifted its foot before bringing and slamming it down. Zach wasn't quick enough as he took full force of the Earthquake attack and flew backward while Floatzel, Kira, and Alakazam barely floated above the cracked floor. They all grit their teeth before they rushed and went to attack the Regigigas.

Before they could attack the Regi King, they were all hit by a psychic barrier which sent them all flying back several meters away. Zach was first up as it hadn't touched him and glared at the man in the cloak. A small blue glow had been surrounding him which made his cloak flutter, but revealed nothing of the odd man. Just as the same had happened with Kira, but the two couldn't have been related, right? They weren't working together or on the same side. It wouldn't really make sense unless the two were rivals that took rivalry a bit too far and beyond the normal regulations. He,at the least, hoped that wasn't it, or they were sure to be killed by the Titan and this guy.

"Did you really expect us to allow you to attack my Regigigas before he was completely ready?" He asked with a large smirk that was barely visible from under his cloak. "Slow start is really his only weakness, and we were ready for you to try and attack us. That's why we let you come so close to us. We needed you to finally activate our machine. Your auras were the perfect fuel!"

Zach growled as he was the only one up and water started to swirl at his feet in both anger and fear. He didn't know why, but there was just something about this guy that was so wrong and it just filled him with anger and hatred. It was almost like he knew this guy and hated him for something he had done many years ago that stayed and grew for the many years he had it within him.

Zach quickly shook it off and stood in front of his fallen comrades. He smirked as the water started to swirl more and grew larger from beneath his paws. By now, his fear had gone away and replaced with bravery and determination. His newfound bravery made him smile widely and get ready for a battle that he was more than ready to win.

"So, even with your comrades down, you still want to fight against us?" The figure asked before glass shattered following his comment. "Then go ahead and try this. Attack and see if you can even made my King of Titans flinch from your weak and pathetic attacks!"

Zach growled as the water started to swirl wider, harder, and even faster. It just didn't seem like it would weaken with his anger, determination, or even hatred. It only got stronger and stronger with his emotions. He smiled soon after and chuckled happily as he was loving the feeling of the strength coming from the water and from the energy he received from the water around him.

Before anyone could respond, Zach had taken off surrounded by the large spiral of water. Several smaller spirals flew around them quickly like a small dome. Even with Regigigas' enormous size advantage, Zach never took a hit as he seemed to speed around the titan like it was just a simple toy. He would occasionally hit it, but never made true contact so he could keep moving without having to worry about slowing down.

After a few minutes, Regigigas grew tired of the Buizel and started to speed up. It's ability had finally worn off and it was now moving with nearly double the speed and double the force. However, Zach still had no problem dodging and playing with it. Both parties watched them shocked. Zach barely doing anything against it while Regigigas never made contact with the slim otter.

Soon, both parties started to grow tired and started to slow. Zach's water weakened and he slowed which gave Regigigas the opening it needed. Throwing a fist, Zach, tired from the energy he used, and Regigigas, fueled by a hatred and rage, made contact which sent Zach flying back and into the wall. The dent left was nearly three feet by itself with an added ten from the cracks of how powerful the impact was. Kira was the first to stand and growled harshly as her cloak started to glow and flutter.

"I am sick and tired of all of this pain!" She cried out as a mysterious wind started to pick up. "You better be ready for me, Flare, because mercy is no longer an open option! Your ideals make me sick! They make me want to throw up! I am sick and tired of the pain, suffering, death, and hatred you spread through our friends and families. I hate you!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Kira screamed out and several large orbs formed behind her. Before anyone could respond, four figures jumped from them and in front of Kira. Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and even Keldeo now stood in front of her with a light smile on their faces. The figure in the dark cloak seemed to back off and grit his teeth as if not expecting the three newcomers.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," He snarled as if he now seemed to recognize her. "And to have befriended the Swords of Justice is something I know I should have expected from you. However, it seems I underestimated you and your powers. No matter. We'll just retreat for now. See you later, kids."

Before Kira could issue an attack, a yellow glow overtook Regigigas and its trainer. The glow eventually became to much and forced them all to look away. As the glow faded, they all turned to to look, and it revealed that they were both gone. Kira growled as she looked to the Pokémon she had somehow summoned before they scattered and disappeared from sight. She sighed and looked to her friends as they stood. Everyone except Zach that was. The Buizel was still unconscious from the hit he had taken before and after slamming into wall.

Without another word, she walked over to the bag she had brought with her and brought out a small badge similar to that of Floatzel's. A blue glow encased them before they all disappeared from the cave. They had failed and they knew it. And now they needed to plan. They had to prepare, plan, and fight back. For now, they needed rest. And a lot of it too.

 _Back at the house_

Rosa and Alpha were sitting at the table where they had been trying to solve the riddle that Rosa had brought home. They had been sitting there for the past hour trying to solve it, but nothing came to them. Maybe because they were just so tired and worried about their friends, or maybe it was because they had to stop every once in a while so Alpha didn't throw up from stress on her head.

They really didn't know why Alpha had been getting sick so quickly. It was almost like it was just random, but it had to have come fom something. They just couldn't find out why. And even Alpha was confused to her own sickness and dizziness.

"I think we best just stop trying this," Alpha groaned as she stood up and rubbed her head. "My head's killing me right now, so I think it's best we just stop and rest for a while. I'm too tired anyways to care anyways. It could be a key to becoming God, but I'm too sick and tired to care."

Rosa sighed and nodded as she used her ribbons to scroll of the parchment. She really didn't want to stop, but what hope did they have? Their friends were gone, Alpha was sick, the riddle made no sense. No matter how you looked at it, it was practically worthless as neither knew what he was thinking or doing when he wrote this. Heck, if could all have just been a trick so that he could keep them distracted for a while searching for something that was even real!

"I'm honestly worried about you," Rosa mumbled lightly as she stroked Alpha's head. "And not just because of all this coughing, dizziness, and nausea. I'm more worried about your sanity. I just hope Zach gets here soon enough and can help you."

"I'm already back home," Zach mumbled as he and his team entered through the front door. "Everyone go and get some rest. I need time to talk to Alpha alone. And that includes you too, Rosa."

Everyone looked to him shocked before rolling their eyes and leaving. It's not like they didn't want to, but it just made them feel like they were serving him in a way. Especially Kira as they all knew she was an individual who thought, fought, and killed for herself.

Once everyone was gone, Zach sat across from Alpha and sighed. He knew he'd have to come clean, and now was the perfect time. Add that to the fact he could see her transformation was actually making him feel sick himself. He had no idea why, but he just did.

"So, when we're you going to tell me that you were starting to transform?" Zach asked softly wrapping his tails around his left paw. "I thought you promised to tell me everything. I have too, but it looks like you've broken the promise we all made."

"Listen to me, Zach," Alpha whimpered holding a clawed hand out. "I promised, and I really did intend to. However, you never gave me the chance. You were always busy with training and protecting me when I wanted to tell you. I promise that I was planning to tell you as soon as I could!"

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing, or when I'm doing things, Alpha," Zach growled lightly. "You're more important than any kind of training in this world. If you want to tell me something, grab me and just say so. Not like I'd ignore you."

Alpha listened to him and started to cry. She threw her head into her hands and cried loudy. She didn't know what to even say. She wanted to apologize to him, but she really had no idea what to say. She just kept mumbling that she was sorry over and over.

After a few minutes of her breakdown, Alpha started to calm down and felt Zach start to hug her lightly. Their warmth came together and soothed her. She didn't really care anyways as all she wanted was to hug her brother and feel the warmth. After a while, they then split apart and Zach stood up.

"You better go and get some rest," Zach sighed lightly as he went to jump from the chair. "I think it's best as you'll need your energy so the transformation isn't as painful."

Alpha watched him and sighed lightly as she got up and nodded. He was soon gone up the stairs and she headed to her own room which was in the basement. She didn't know why, but she just liked it down there. Maybe because she had an attraction to dark types or something?

Shaking away the thoughts, Alpha stepped down the stairs that led the girl to her room. Once down, she silently opened a door and walked into a dark room before shutting the door. She sighed softly as she moved and sat behind the door holding her throat. She couldn't understand, but being down here made her feel terrible but happy at the same time.

Alpha sighed as she looked down to her hand and whimpered. It felt so alien to her all of a sudden. As if it wasn't meant to be there. She silently held her shoulders and a fresh wave of nausea quickly made her tensed up and cough. During her coughing fit, she fell to the ground and started to choke. She couldn't breathe, and when she tried, it was short and deprived her lungs of the oxygen they needed.

Within moments, Alpha could feel the lack of oxygen starting to affect her body. Everything became numb and her vision started to become dark. The last thing she knew was a sudden pain tearing through her body. Then, she finally passed out.

 _Kira's POV_

Kira yawned as she woke from her small nap and slowly sat up from the bed she had found. She didn't want to admit it, but she found it rather nice to sleep on. Quickly shaking off the thought, she hopped from the bee and left the room to get a drink. Instead of going to the kitchen as intended, Kira instead followed a strange feeling that her her to a staircase she hadn't noticed earlier when they were all together.

Kira gently walked down the basement stairs as she felt some sort of disturbance in the air. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that whatever it was wasn't at all a good thing. Mainly since she could sense a psychic signature with most beings, and this one seemed to be dying. However, it wouldn't completely fade away. It was just nulified.

Shaking off her worries, Kira reached from under her cloak and went to open the door separating her from the room in the basement. She could immediately feel something was wrong and opened the door only for it to hit something. Kira didn't sense anything in front orbiter door and instead of trying to push, pulled the door back with her psychic powers. When she had the door far enough back, she could finally look into the room.

What she saw at the base of where the door had been made her choke slightly on her voice. What she had expected was some sort of furniture piece. She didn't at all expect the barely breathing Absol she had found. It made her look around worriedly in the room for Alpha, but her signature was gone. There was no one here except this Absol.

"Did you finally transform too?" She asked with a slight growl. "This only makes things worse if this is her. Arceus really must not want them to get too badly hurt if he's transforming them all into Pokémon."

She growled as she stepped forward before she picked up Alpha. She put her onto her bed and quickly covered her being wary of her tail, claws, and new horn. She then backed away and silently left the room once she was done. She felt s bit odd having helped Alpha out and knew she was the first to see her like that.

She quickly shook it off and walked to the front door sighing. She wanted to say goodbye, but knew that she would only get pleads to stay by the team. Not that she didn't want to stay that was. She really liked them all, but she had more than just this one job to care about.

"See you all on the flip side. Hope you don't die," She whispered softly as she left. "See you in a few weeks."

Quick question: Would people like to see a sequel or no?


End file.
